Decisiones, decisiones
by Seirit
Summary: Cuando se fue nuestro mejor amigo sólo lo dejamos ir y ambos nos arrepentimos de eso. Ahora quiero seguir mi sueño pero me he dado cuenta que decir adiós también es parte de la vida de un adulto, ya veo porque todo mundo prefiere estar en su zona de confort, pero de eso ya me había dado cuanta desde que nuestro amigo se marchó y nuestro lazo se hizo más fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando era pequeña, creía que las nubes las hacían esas avionetas que surcaban los cielos todas las mañanas. Me quedaba fascinada viendo su trayecto dejando aquella estela blanca, que con el paso de los segundos, se difuminaba en el cielo dando esa impresión del nacimiento de una nube. _

_Todo era increíble, los sueños lo eran._

_Pero cuando creces te das cuenta que sólo es producto de la imaginación. Es cuando descubres que Santa no existe y que las nubes son sólo cristales de nieve o agua suspendidas en la atmósfera. Y esa es la vida de un adulto. Enterarte de que tu imaginación es sólo eso, tu imaginación. _

_Los sueños y la vida son distintas, ¿pero a costa de qué? O más bien ¿Quién dijo tal estupidez?_

_Todos somos tan patéticamente rudimentarios y conformistas que ya no vemos más allá de lo que hay, aun si no queremos estar con la persona que estamos o en el trabajo que andemos, por no levantar la voz preferimos estar en nuestra estúpida zona de confort con el pretexto de que es mejor estar así que luchar y sufrir._

_.._

_ Cuando se fue nuestro mejor amigo sólo lo dejamos ir y ambos nos arrepentimos de eso. Ahora quiero seguir mi sueño pero me he dado cuenta que decir adiós también es parte de la vida de un adulto, ya veo porque todo mundo prefiere estar en su zona de confort, pero de eso ya me había dado cuanta desde que nuestro amigo se marchó y nuestro lazo se hizo más fuerte._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Hacia un espantoso calor de verano.

Eran las tres de la tarde, hace media hora que habíamos salido de la preparatoria y como era costumbre, Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos al estanque que estaba a más de un kilómetro de la escuela. El camino era como todos los días, silencioso pero entretenido.

Sasuke un chico un poco más alto que yo por… bueno no voy a mentir, me ganaba por casi seis centímetros y lo que le faltaba. Era bastante serio, tanto que podría asegurar que aquella mirada ónix era peor que vivir en el polo norte. A pesar del calor infernal de Tokyo, su piel nunca estaba bronceada, era pálida y sin duda hacia resaltar sus rasgos y que se diga de aquel cabello negro azabache.

Aunque íbamos caminando, él llevaba su bicicleta, yo iba siguiéndolo para observar más el paisaje, quería grabarme todo y no perder ni un detalle si fuese posible.

Cuando llegamos al estanque, él recargó su bici en el árbol de siempre, yo en cambio me adelanté y me senté a la orilla viendo el reflejo del cielo en el estanque.

–Estas muy callada – dijo al fin – ¿te pasó algo?

–No aun – disimulé una sonrisa melancolía mientras aun observaba el estanque.

–Eso no es normal en ti – me acusó

–Lo mismo digo – ataqué – por lo general el hablador era Naruto.

–Lo sé

El silencio se hizo de nuevo…

Y no era de esperarse, hacía dos años que nuestro amigo se marchó con su padre a Sapporo, en la región de Hokkaido, después de la muerte de su madre. Su padre, Minato, un señor que por donde lo mirase, era tan jovial y sobre todo educado, no soportó el sufrimiento y decidió marcharse arrastrando a su hijo. Claro, a nuestro rubio amigo de ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna le afectó de igual forma pero no del mismo modo que a su padre, pues cuando se enteró que se iría a vivir a la punta más remota de Japón, pegó el grito al cielo.

_–Tienes que irte – le había dicho Sasuke a Naruto._

_–Yo no…_

_–Vamos – lo animé – tu padre sufre mucho y debes estar con él, te necesita._

Una semana después de eso, Sasuke y yo nos arrepentimos por animarle cuando lo vimos partir. Pero la familia es la familia y a veces tienes que sacrificarte.

Para llenar ese vacío, cuando salíamos de la escuela, nos dirigíamos al estanque. A veces nos desahogábamos ahí o simplemente dejábamos pasar el tiempo como en muchas ocasiones. No había duda, nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos, a tal grado de contar nuestras intimidades, nuestros sueños y deseos. Yo sabía todo de Sasuke y él sabía todo de mí.

Escribíamos a Naruto seguido, a veces hablábamos por teléfono con él, sus platicas siempre eran las mismas diciendo que extrañaba el ramen de Ichiraku, un restaurant ambulante al que íbamos seguido. Las últimas conversaciones cambiaron diciendo que tenía novia, una chica llamada Hinata, la describía como una diosa y si viera a Naruto, seguramente el muy imbécil estaría babeando en el teléfono.

A si era, todo estaba bien, Naruto lejos pero feliz, Sasuke con su novia y yo con un futuro _prometedor._

Yo seguía contemplando el estanque, el chillido de las luciérnagas me hizo entrar en un estado de total paz. No me di cuenta cuando Sasuke decidió tumbarse al suelo y usar sus manos como almohada improvisada. Estaba ensimismada con mis pensamientos, el día de hoy había recibido grandes noticias que para muchos hubiera sida la oportunidad de sus vidas pero para mí era como dar un resumen de todas las decisiones drásticas, ridículas y absurdas que hasta el momento había tomado. Pero ya no había vuela atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora el problema se hallaba de lado derecho mío.

– ¿Sasuke?

–Hmp – respondió

– ¿Qué harás cuando termines la preparatoria? – pregunta estúpida pues ya había escuchado muchas veces la respuesta.

–Estudiar la universidad – soltó con ironía.

–Eso lo sé tonto – me acerqué, le pegué en la frente y este reaccionó al dolor dándome una mirada furibunda – pero ¿Qué harás?

– ¿A qué viene eso? Molestia – se volvió acomodar en el suelo y cerró los ojos – sabes que estudiaré administración de empresas para seguir con el negocio familiar.

– ¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

– ¿A qué viene eso? – abrió los ojos y me miró de una forma acusadora.

– ¿Realmente quieres estudiar eso? ¿O sólo es capricho de tu familia?

–Ya habíamos hablado de eso Sakura – dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos de forma cansina.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con que quieras ser músico? Después de todo, tocas y cantas muy bien, tendrás éxito sin duda.

–Pero sabes que mi padre se opone totalmente.

– ¿Y?

–Cómo que ¿y? Mi padre va a costear la universidad, para él es más remunerable pagar algo que en algún futuro le va servir, ¿ser músico? Tu misma te has dado cuenta que a mi padre no le hace mucha gracia y que se diga de los comentarios despectivos, "la música te matara de hambre" – imitó a su padre.

–Pero es tu sueño, podrías conseguir una beca, para ti seria sencillo y así tu padre no te recriminarían…

–Sakura… – se incorporó sobre su brazo mientras flexionaba una rodilla, aquí va el sermón – ya te lo dije, no lo haré, claro sería fácil para mí –me miró de forma arrogante – pero es mejor dejarlo así, no quiero que luego mi padre me corra de casa o a saber que pueda pasar por esa cabeza suya, sabes que mi hermano me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo que tu pero sé que lo mejor es hacer caso a mi padre.

–Lo ves de la forma fácil – dije haciendo un puchero – como si tuvieras el futuro asegurado.

–Tal vez – y volvió a su posición original, echado en el suelo con las manos tras la cabeza – ahora, me puedes decir ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada – mentí.

–Y yo soy el tonto.

Quise golpearlo en la frente nuevamente, pero el sonido de su móvil me interrumpió. Con absoluta irritación, lo sacó del bolsillo, no se molestó ni en ver la pantalla, sólo oprimió el botón de responder y se lo pegó al oído, pero así como llego al oído lo despegó, su látigo ya lo buscaba.

–Más despacio quieres – dijo irritado – estoy con Sakura.

Cada que respondía a su novia se irritaba más y como no, se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato. Me preguntó a dónde se fue el amor que una vez me dijo le tenía.

Cuando me enteré que a Sasuke le gustaba Karin, una pelirroja muy bonita que usaba lentes, me alegré por él, desde que su mejor amigo casi hermano se fue había estado algo deprimido, no lo admitía, su estúpido orgullo siempre se interponía a decir lo que sentía. Así que, como buena amiga, me acerque a Karin para presentarlo a mi amigo, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso. Hasta ahora llevan cinco meses, de los cuales tres, han sido un infierno para Sasuke.

–Te he dicho que iré más tarde – ya estaba al límite – si, si, adiós – colgó –. ¡Mujeres!

–Si tanto te desquicia corta con ella y búscate otra.

–Hmp – soltó irritado.

Si, también ya sabía esa respuesta. Decía que la quería pero parece ser que su cariño se había transformado, ya no la veía con los mismos ojos y aunque lo negara, a veces juraba que se escapaba de ella. Lo bueno es que nunca se le ha pasado a Karin por la cabeza preguntarme a donde nos vamos, aunque seguramente ya me tiene un su lista de personas no gratas al pasar demasiado tiempo con su novio.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el pantalón y la camisa del uniforme, me miró y extendió su mano.

–Te llevo a casa.

–Así déjalo – volví a mirar el estanque – tengo en mucho que pensar.

–Como digas – se encaminó hacia su bicicleta – nos vemos mañana en la graduación.

–Si…

Se marchó. Di un suspiró que seguro él hubiera escuchado. Yo también me tumbé al suelo, tomé un mechón de mi largo cabello rosado y miré al cielo.

–En la graduación…

Ya no había vuelta atrás, observe el cielo detenidamente, veía el pasar de las nubes, como se formaban y como desaparecían de la nada, pasado un tiempo saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Naruto.

– ¡Sakura! –Chilló del otro lado de la línea – que bueno que marcas, ¡te quería dar la noticia!

– ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a casar? – dije con burla, esta distracción me venía como anillo al dedo.

– ¡No! – Seguro estaría rojo como un tomate – ¡Eso todavía no está planeado!

– ¡Oh! Entonces vas en serio con Hinata, vaya pues felicidades.

–Saku – su voz era como la de un niño chiquito pidiendo piedad para que le dirán su juguete, Naruto sólo me llamaba así cuando ya lo había molestado lo suficiente – no es eso – se aclaró la voz – ¡Hinata y yo nos iremos a Tokyo a estudiar! – Gritó – ¿no es genial?

Perpleja de lo que acaba de decir, me llevé una mano a la cara tapando mi ojos evitando llorar, el día de hoy era como una montaña rusa de pura emoción, sin duda con la llegada de Naruto, ahora no había nada de qué preocuparme.

– ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola? – insistió.

–Lo siento es la emoción – dije lo más alegre posible.

–Volveremos a ser los tres mosqueteros, claro Hinata ahora se incluirá, te caerá muy bien Sakura, se harán muy buenas amigas.

–No lo creo Naruto – era mejor avisar de una vez.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Oh, vamos Sakura! ¿No me digas que el ogro de Sasuke te cambio?

–No, para nada y no me refiero a eso, Naruto, tengo algo que decirte, aun no se lo digo a Sasuke así que por favor no vayas de bocón, ya después yo se lo diré.

– ¿Qué pasó? – se alarmó, pero era inevitable.

–De pasar, nada aun pero…

–Sakura, ya suéltalo.

–Me iré de Tokyo dentro de dos días.

Silencio.

– ¿Naruto?

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? ¡No puedes! – Gritó – ¡no puedes hacerlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va pasar con Sasuke?

–Con Sasuke no va pasar nada – dije con burla pero sabía por dónde iba – a donde me voy tampoco te diré y el porqué me voy es porque me ofrecieron una beca completa para estudiar repostería, seré una chef pastelera profesional.

–Sakura… – comenzó con tristeza.

–Ya está tomada la decisión, no hay vuelta atrás, a ti es el primero que se lo digo, cuando mis padres se enteren es porque ya estaré en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de ellos desde una cabina telefónica, tuve que hacer mis tramites a escondidas, si se llegan a enterar seguramente me harán cancelar todo y no puedo permitir que destruyan mi sueño.

–Pero…

–Es bueno que regreses a Tokyo, en verdad que te echábamos de menos y mas Sasuke, pero descuida, cuando lleguen podrán tener citas dobles y tu y él estarán como en los viejos tiempos.

– ¿Qué dices? No será lo mismo – volvió a gritar – Además Sasuke, él te…

–Naruto, se cómo te sientes, imagínate yo –evadí – por lo que más quieras te pido que me apoyes en esto y no le digas a él ni una sola palabra.

–Pero…

–Promételo.

–Está bien – dijo después de un buen rato.

–No me haré responsable después de lo que pase.

–No va pasar nada, no seas exagerado.

–Me hubiera gustado volverte a ver… pero ahora.

–No sé cuando volveré – amenacé – pero ten por seguro que nos veremos nuevamente.

–Te voy a echar de menos hermana.

–Yo también, prometo escribir.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó queriendo que dudara de mi decisión.

–Si

–Sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras…

–Gracias… tengo que irme.

–Cuídate Sakura…

Colgamos. No me di cuenta hasta ahora, que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Miré la hora en mi móvil y eran las seis treinta de la tarde. Seguramente mamá me estaría esperando furiosa para hacer la cena. Di un último vistazo al estanque, lo único que pedía es que cuando volviera siguiera exactamente igual. Me levanté del suelo y acomodé bien mi morral, vi el árbol en el que Sasuke siempre ponía su bici y sonreí. Si él hubiera aceptado mi oferta, seguramente no estaría solo en el camino, pero la vida da muchas vueltas en las que solamente tú eres dueño del control, sólo tú decides que puedes hacer y qué es lo mejor para ti.

Ahora sólo faltaba Sasuke, y aun no queriéndolo admitir, agradecía que Karin cortara nuestra charla, Dios sabe que es verdad. No tenía el valor de decirle que me marchaba, yo soy su mejor amiga, sólo eso y jamás cambiara, pero eso era lo que dolía y por mucho me dijera Naruto que era mentira que él no sentía nada por mí, todo se fue a la borda cuando le dije que Sasuke había encontrado en Karin el amor, cosa que Naruto siempre dudo. Sea lo que sea, ya no me afecta o al menos parece que no, sólo quiero recuerde que de mí tendrá una amiga para siempre y que hiciera lo que hiciera yo siempre lo apoyaría. Pero una cosa es decir te apoyo a decir adiós.

–Te extrañaré.

Antes de marcharme toqué el árbol por última vez, deseando regresar el tiempo atrás.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí una historia más...**

**Es una historia ya concluida, así que solo tenganme paciencia con la publicación ^^ **

**Este fic esta lleno de cliches, pero espero les deje algo en su vida... yo cuando hice este fic, atravesaba por una etapa algo dura, pero bueno todo tiene solución!**

**Espero les guste y nos veremos en la continuación :)**

**Nos vemos**

**Buscame en FB como Seirit TP**


	2. Chapter 2

Ese día se me hizo inmenso, aparte de que el calor no ayudaba.

Todo ya estaba listo para la graduación en la escuela. Los futuros graduados entramos al auditorio y fuimos recibidos por aplausos de nuestros padres, de los demás alumnos y los profesores. Formamos filas, yo había quedado a la mitad de la cuarta fila. Prestaba atención como siempre, aunque realmente estaba ausente ante todo esto, hasta que dijeron su sombre.

–Es un placer dar el discurso de salida para mis compañeros…

El maldito genio me había ganado por tres decimas en las pruebas, pero siendo como era el engreído valía la pena dar el discurso. Sin duda fue original y motivador. Por un instante creí que nuestras miradas se habían cruzado, pero él la desvió. Creo.

Cuando terminó el discurso, Sasuke tomó su lugar nuevamente en la fila y cada uno fue llamado al estrado para recibir su diploma. Una vez pasado todos los estudiantes, se dieron las últimas palabras, las filas se rompieron y yo, antes que mis padres me vieran, preferí salirme del lugar.

Mandé un mensaje de texto al móvil de mi padre diciendo que las chicas ya me habían sacado para celebrar nuestra graduación. Y se la tragaron, pues sólo me dijeron asegúrate de llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Jugando con mi diploma, me dirigí al lugar de siempre. Sabía que él vendría a este lugar más tarde, después de estar con Karin. En un huequito del árbol, puse una carta, que seguramente él vería después de que yo me marchara.

La carta no decía mucho, salvo que me iba y que no tenía fecha de regreso, iría a perseguir mis sueños. También le comenté lo de Naruto y Hinata, bromeé un poco diciendo que ahora ya podrían salir los cuatro. Al final solo puse con letras grandes y bien marcadas: "No te rindas, haz lo que tengas que hacer". Con eso entendería muchas cosas y seguramente le daría una pista de a donde me iría. Después de todo él lo sabía.

Me fui de ese lugar antes de ser captada in fraganti por él. Recorrí los lugares a los que solíamos ir los tres, fui a comer a Ichiraku, pasé por la que antes era la casa de Naruto, fui a las escuelas a las que habíamos asistido y por ultimo llegué a su casa. Aun sigo sin entender cómo es que llegué ahí, sólo atiné con dar una sonrisa ladina mientras me marchaba del lugar silenciosamente.

– ¿Sakura?

Su hermano me había visto.

–Hola Itachi –volteé y saludé amigablemente – ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

Su hermano, un universitario a punto de graduarse, estaba en el jardín delantero de aquella casa de dos plantas limpiando su auto seguramente, tenia rasgos muy parecidos a su padre, tanto en color de piel como en la cara y más con esas ojeras que el trabajo le producía, la única diferencia era su cabello, pues era más largo y lo amarraba con una liga, aunque aparte de eso era todo lo contrario a su padre, su cariño y protección hacia su hermano eran únicas.

–Entonces si eras tú – dijo acercándose a mi – ese cabello te delata – rió ante su comentario.

–Que gracioso – dije.

–Vienes a buscar a Sasuke, él no está…

–Eso lo sé, sólo vine a dar un paseo.

– ¿Hasta acá? Pero si vives de lado opuesto – señaló hacia su espalda.

–Bueno, no es malo caminar.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo rara?

–Tus ojos son muy expresivos pero ahora parece que carecen de todo eso.

– ¡Ah ya! – dije sin chistar.

– ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto graduarte de la preparatoria?

–Nadie ha dicho lo contrario.

–Entonces… ¿el novio te dejo?

–Sabes que no es así – le advertí.

–Está bien ya entendí, si fuera así yo no sería el que estuviera tomando este papel, pero en fin dime qué te pasa.

–Luego te enteras, me dio gusto saludarte Itachi.

–Cuando quieras pequeña.

–Saluda a Yuki de mi parte – dije al voltearme.

– ¿Pero cómo…? – dijo sin comprender

– ¿Quién lava su auto si no es para ver a la novia? – Me reí – adiós Itachi.

Fue un gusto conocerte.

Sin más me fui de ahí llegando a un parque que, aunque no fuera de concurrencia y de mi agrado, decidí meterme, pero grande fue mi error, pues estaba Sasuke y Karin. Ella tenía los brazos en jarra, al parecer discutían. Que novedad.

Decidí mejor irme y no acrecentar sus problemas, a unos cincuenta metros de ahí me estaba atacando de risa, a tal grado de contraerme y abrazar mi estomago.

– ¿De qué tanto te ríes lunática? – Sasuke me había alcanzado y me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

–Sasuke – seguía riendo – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Karin?

–Corté con ella – dijo como si hablara del clima – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo? – sonrió arrogante.

–Vaya, ha vuelto el egocentrista.

–Molestia.

–Gruñón.

– ¿Qué haces por acá?

– ¿Qué uno no puede dar un paseo? Además, ¿yo que iba saber que estabas con Karin – espera si sabía, era lógico era su novia – en el parque? –agregué astutamente.

–Hmp.

–Bien ya volvió el gruñón.

–Vamos por un helado, yo invito – se adelanto, típico de él.

Aunque dijera que no, lo más seguro es que me arrastraría hasta que satisficiera su apetito de helado. Era raro, no le gusta lo dulce, pero cada que algo lo sacaba de sus casillas o de plano había pasado por un muy pero muy mal momento siempre quería un helado, me recuerda a una mujer, de esas a las que cuando les rompen el corazón se sumergen en una cubeta de helado de chocolate.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería, pedimos dos conos de vainilla, él pago y yo ni me inmute en pagarle, pero debía reconocer, tenía muy buen gusto, los helados de Icedream eran los mejores. Cuando salimos del local nos dirigimos silenciosamente de regreso al parque, nos sentamos en una banca, cada uno al extremo de esta y sólo comimos helado hasta que se le ocurrió hablar.

–Corté con Karin – dijo desairado.

–Ya te había oído decir eso, lo que me sorprende es que quieras hablar del tema.

–Hmp

– ¿Y? ¿Por qué cortaste con ella?

–Creo que me precipité, ella no era la indicada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya te enamoraste de alguien más? – Lo miré pícaramente – no pierdes tiempo Sasuke – reí.

–Tal vez sí.

– ¿Tal vez? Como te encanta dudar… ¿Quién la victima ahora? – dije dando una lamida a mi helado.

–Eso te lo diré mañana, te la voy a presentar.

Mañana… qué irónico eres Sasuke.

–Oh ya, ¿quieres que le dé el visto bueno? – volví a reír.

– ¿Por qué no? Te vas a sorprender.

–Claro – el sorprendido serás tú – es tarde, tengo que ir a casa.

–Te acompaño – dijo parándose y dejándome atrás nuevamente.

En el camino me venía contando los detalles de su ruptura, a esta pobre alma libre le querían tener manejado tiempo completo. Que idiota, se dejó cinco meses y ahora llora, bueno que más da. No perdía mi oportunidad de molestarlo con eso, al menos estos diez minutos de camino que faltaban los quería aprovechar, es una pena que ahora no vaya a conocer a la nueva víctima, digo novia, me hubiera gustado ver en que dama puso sus ojos ahora, pero pensándolo bien, él es tan apuesto y deslumbrante que no creo que alguna mujer sea perfecta para él… solo, ¡no! Retira ese pensamiento.

–Bien joven – dije jugando – ha cumplido su misión.

Él sonrió y me siguió el juego – mañana pasaré a las nueve de la mañana por usted, más le vale levantarse – me miró acusadoramente, si bueno, me cuesta levantarme.

–Claro, cuídate mucho Sasuke, nos veremos.

Sin hacer caso a mi escondida despedida, dio media vuelta y me levantó la mano diciéndome adiós.

A esa hora, a las nueve yo ya estaré con rumbo a un país nuevo.

Entré a la casa, mis padres aun no habían llegado, me dirigí a mi habitación corriendo y saqué las maletas que ya estaban ocupadas por mi ropa. Saqué del cajón mi boleto de avión y mi pasaporte.

Haruno Sakura se iría a Francia.

Iría a cumplir mi sueño, comenzado con lo básico para después poner una pastelería en donde se vendieran todo tipo de pasteles, sólo de imaginármelo hasta se me hace agua la boca.

Mis padres son unos respetables médicos, trabajan en el mejor hospital de Tokyo, he de decir que cuando dije que quería ser chef, mi madre se opuso rotundamente, me dijo que tenía que seguir con el legado familiar… después de todo, mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, abuelo y abuela habían comenzado siendo doctores hasta ahora mis padres. En resumen yo sería la oveja negra, la que se les salió del huacal. Mi plan hasta ahora iba bien, me saldría temprano de casa. Puede llamarse suerte, cuando mis padres me dijeron que esta noche la pasarían en el hospital. Mi vuelo salía a las ocho treinta de la mañana, así que debía estar fuera de casa desde las seis.

Cuando mis padres llegaron a casa, cenamos lo que habían traído. Mi madre, Tsunade, una mujer muy bonita de cabello rubio, era muy estricta pero aun así la quería mucho, ella siempre mostraba esa seguridad y Dios, cuando digo que es salvaje no miento, ahora entiendo de donde saqué mi fortaleza. Mi padre era harina de otro costal, Jiraiya, un hombre ya con canas que lo hacían ver muy atractivo, era caso contrario a mi madre, pero él era todo un pervertido referente a mamá, no quiero ni pensar y mucho menos imaginar en la forma en que me concibieron, pero siendo como es mi padre lo más probable es que la fantasía sexual más erótica podría quedarse corta.

Si, ellos son mis padres, aun como los ven me exigían estudiar medicina, pero no, yo no quería eso para mi. Por eso un par de años atrás, cuando me enteré de la beca y de los requerimientos que pedían me esforcé al máximo. Desde ahorrar para pagar mi boleo de avión, mis trámites y una que otra cosa que pudiera surgir hasta aprender francés y aumentar mí promedio en la escuela. Me costó trabajo, lo admito y más porque lo estaba haciendo sola, pero el resultado iba valer la pena.

Ayudé a mamá a limpiar los platos, levantar la mesa y calentar agua para el té. Esto sería lo último que haría en casa, así que me esmeré.

–Estoy ansiosa de que empieces la universidad – una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios – me recordara a cuando tu padre y yo éramos estudiantes, estoy segura que la universidad de Tokyo te agradara.

No quise responder, sólo asenté con la cabeza. Cuando el té estuvo listo, lo llevamos a la sala y vimos algo de televisión, nos reímos y pasamos un tiempo muy agradable. Dieron las diez de la noche y mis padres ya se estaban preparando para su turno en el hospital.

–No veremos mañana, Sakura, cierra todo cuando nos marchemos.

–Descuida mamá

–Pórtate bien princesa – dijo papá – nos estamos viendo por la mañana.

Abracé a mis padres y ellos se sorprendieron. Correspondieron mi abrazo y yo sólo les deseé éxito en su trabajo. Los vi marcharse e inevitablemente mis lágrimas salieron. Pensando en el futuro, estando allá, cuando llegara a casa, en ese caso, habitación compartido con un desconocido, no estarían mis padres y ese vacío lo sentirá mucho tiempo, pero era un precio a pagar para cumplir mi sueño.

Subí a mi habitación, saqué ropa limpia y mi pijama, me metí al baño y me di una ducha. Cuando salí me sequé y me puse mi pijama, en una bolsa, coloqué todos mis objetos personales y después aquella bolsa la metí a la maleta. Puse la alarma de mi móvil a las cinco de la mañana y me metí a la cama.

Había caído rendida, pero no descansé, cuando sonó mi alarma quería apagarla y jamás escuchar ese ruido infernal, pero en cuando la idea de volar a otro país cruzó por mi cabeza me levanté rápido y me cambié. Bajé mis cuatro maletas por las escaleras y llamé un taxi, en lo que venía, desayuné algo ligero y después me fui arreglar y cepillar los dientes. Al cabo de media hora yo ya estaba diciendo adiós a mi casa y marchándome rumbo al aeropuerto.

Después de documentar mis maletas, me pasé a la sala de abordaje. Eran las ocho y cuarto y mi móvil empezó a sonar.

– ¿Dónde estás Sakura? – Era mi mamá – tus cosas no están, ¿en dónde rayos te metiste?

–Mamá – dije muy feliz – me iré a cumplir mi sueño, seré una pastelera profesional.

– ¡No! – Gritó por el auricular – tú no vas a hacer lo que quieres jovencita, te regresas ahora mismo.

–Lo siento mamá, pero ya he tomado mi decisión, ahora abordaré el avión y no hay vuelta atrás.

–Dame eso – se escuchó decir a papá – ¿dónde estás princesa?

–Estoy en el aeropuerto –dije yo en absoluta paz – papá, iré a cumplir mi sueño.

–Te deseo éxito princesa, pero me has partido el corazón al no decirnos esto para acompañarte.

–Si hacia eso, mamá se hubiera puesto más histérica de lo que ya está. – y era verdad puesto que mi madre pedía a gritos el teléfono y le decía que cómo era posible que me dijera eso si estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez – cuida mucho a mamá, prometo llamarles cuando llegue y también escribirles y mandarles postales.

– ¿Te vas lejos?

–A Francia.

–Lo tenias bien planeado diablilla – rió papá – no te rindas si eso es lo que quieres.

–Eso lo sé – sonreí.

–Niña tonta, iré por ti de las orejas – me dijo mamá, ya había recuperado el teléfono.

–Aunque hagas eso no me marchare de ahí, es mi sueño.

–Tan terca como tu madre…

– Lo aprendí muy bien – tomé fuerte mi móvil – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

–Hmp – soltó, sí, también era un poco orgullosa.

–Sasuke irá a verme, bueno se suponía, él no sabe nada de esto, ¿le puedes decir que las respuestas del por qué no estoy se encuentran en el árbol de la bici?

– ¿Ni tu amigo lo sabe? ¿Qué es eso del árbol de la bici?

–Mamá – reí – nadie lo sabía más que yo… y el árbol, es un árbol cualquiera.

–Pues ya que, yo le diré a Uchiha.

–Te quiero mamí, a ti y a papá

–Si quieres regresar, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

–Lo sé.

_Los pasajeros con destino a Francia del vuelo T456 de la aerolínea Air France favor de pasar al hangar número diez para abordar._

–Debo irme.

–Cuídate – mamá empezó a sollozar – te quiero mi niña, en verdad que lo siento, yo te orillé a esto.

–No mamá, este es mi sueño – colgué y me dirigí al hangar para abordar.

Tras abordar y encontrar mi lugar en la ventanilla, miré por ella. El avión comenzó a ascender y poco a poco Japón comenzaba a ser diminuto.

Iré a cumplir mi sueño.

* * *

Rvws?

Seirit TP

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba sumamente nervioso.

Después de haber estado con Sakura esa tarde no quería que nada nos interrumpiera, pero ahí va la molesta de Karin a llamarme y quitarme esa tranquilidad. Quería verme, pero más que eso, quería asegurarse de con quién estaba, qué hacía y dónde estaba. Mujer más controladora me vine a conseguir para jugar.

Y era verdad, a Karin sólo la utilizaba con un fin, quería provocar celos a esa chica de cabello rosa y ojos expresivamente verdes que de un tiempo para acá era la unificación de todos mis pensamientos. Quería que se arrodillara ante mí y suplicara por mi cariño, pero es tan cabezota que ni cuenta se da y sólo atina en reírse o burlarse de esta situación que he estado durante cinco espantosos meses.

Pero ya no más, ese día que la vi tan afligida me había decidido a no dejarla sola, quería saber que le pasaba a como diera lugar. Pero ella me hizo a un lado y prefirió ignorar mi preocupación, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando la volteé a ver nuevamente para ver si había cambiado de idea para que la llevara a su casa, a cambio sólo recibí un tremendo suspiro. Era mejor irse, seguramente estaba muy cansada o tenía problemas, pero siendo como es Sakura no me diría aun.

Esa noche me la pasé pensando en ella, estuve varias veces a punto de marcarle para saber qué sucedía, pero iba a pensar que era demasiado entrometido, aunque quería saber no hice más allá que ver su número de móvil en la pantalla y quedarme dormido con ello.

Al día siguiente fue la graduación, tuve que dar el discurso para los graduados, joder, si hubiera sabido que tenía que hacer eso, hubiera dejado que Sakura me ganara, a ella se le daba mejor el motivar. Pude ver a lo lejos su larga cabellera rosada, no me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo de ella, pero tuve que apartarlos antes de que por el micrófono saliera alguna estupidez por mi boca. Me tenía embobado y ella ni cuenta se daba. Por eso después de la graduación, me llevé a Karin lejos de ahí, le dije que era nuestro fin, que no sentía nada por ella y muchas gracias por el tiempo _perdido_. Pero no, la señorita empeñada en seguir, regañándome y mandándome. Maldita vieja bipolar, dónde había quedado esa ternura y pasión que me tenía. Yo seguía con mí posición y le dije que no, y fue cuando vi un destello de Sakura. Al parecer nos había visto y había decidido marcharse del lugar, si existe Dios debe de amarme. Dejé a Karin con su mismo cuento, reiteré mi posición y la dejé hablando sola, a los pocos metros me encontré a Sakura, se estaba atacando de la risa y, aunque se burlaba de mí, se veía tremendamente hermosa. Quise abrazarla por detrás, sorprenderla y darle un beso en ese cuello tan delicioso que se ve, pero sólo hice el ridículo y atiné con darle con golpe en la cabeza.

– ¿De qué tanto te ríes lunática? – Le pregunté al ver que no paraba de reír, ella era autentica, ahora entiendo porque caí en sus encantos, su sonrisa, amaba ver esa sonrisa.

–Sasuke – volteó mientras seguía riendo – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Karin?

–Corté con ella – lo solté sin importancia, quería que se diera cuenta que no me afectaba en lo más mínimo como ella creía – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo? – Pregunté, aunque era claro que no era así… pasear sólo lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que le costaba.

–Vaya, – me miró con ternura – ha vuelto el egocentrista – me perdí en su mirada, _Maldita sea Sakura, eres una completa…_

–Molestia.

–Gruñón – atacó desafiante aun sin borrar esa sonrisa.

– ¿Qué haces por acá? – pregunté aun sabiendo lo obvio.

– ¿Que uno no puede dar un paseo? – _No sin mi rosadita y bien lo sabes –_ además, ¿yo que iba saber que estabas con Karin en el parque? – _Buen punto_.

–Hmp – como amo la inteligencia de esta mujer

–Bien ya volvió el gruñón. – me conocía perfectamente.

–Vamos por un helado, yo invito – y antes de aceptar su negativa me adelanté.

No lo hacía por mí, lo hacía por ella. Aun con esa sonrisa y esa mirada pude notar su tristeza. Fuimos a Icedream, la primera vez que la llevé, quedó fascinada con el helado de vainilla, hasta buen gusto tiene. Pagué los helados y nos fuimos a unas bancas cerca de ahí. Ella comía su helado, me daban ganas de quitárselo y besarla, probar esos hermosos labios. Pero sería algo muy apresurado y tal vez hasta la podría espantar, quería que me contara antes que nada qué le pasaba, así que para animarla volví a sacar el tema de Karin.

–Corté con Karin – solté, pero no esperé su reacción.

–Ya te había oído decir eso, lo que me sorprende es que quieras hablar del tema – esta mujer es difícil.

–Hmp

– ¿Y? – Preguntó – ¿Por qué cortaste con ella? – Al menos muestra interés.

–Creo que me precipite, ella no era la indicada. –_ que quede claro, jamás lo fue._

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya te enamoraste de alguien más? – _No hubieras hecho eso, no me hubieras mostrado esa picardía…_ – no pierdes tiempo Sasuke – Sonrió.

–Tal vez sí – _Si, de ti_

– ¿Tal vez? Como te encanta dudar… – _Como no hacerlo, esto puede ser crucial, si te digo que me traes loco ¿cómo reaccionarias?_ – ¿Quién es la victima ahora? – _Tu, mi pequeña cerezo._

–Eso te lo diré mañana, te la voy a presentar – dije sin pensar, pero a ella se le oscurecieron los ojos, simplemente la cagué, algo había hecho mal.

–Oh ya, ¿quieres que le dé el visto bueno? – Volvió a reír para simular seguramente.

– ¿Por qué no? Te vas a sorprender – eso me dio más ánimos.

–Claro – se levantó de la banca tras haber comido lo último de su helado_ –_ es tarde, tengo que ir a casa – me dedicó una sonrisa.

–Te acompaño – me adelanté un poco con rumbo a su casa, para evitar como siempre una negativa.

Le conté con lujo de detalle mi ruptura con Karin, ella solo se reía y no pude más que acompañarla en ciertas ocasiones, pues en algunas se burlaba de mí, ¿y cómo no? Había perdido cinco meses de mi valioso tiempo, había perdido cinco meses con Sakura. Debí de haber hecho caso a Naruto en su tiempo.

Antes de marcharse, el muy idiota me dijo que aceptaba la derrota, tenía el camino libre y que aprovechara y fuera por ella. A él le encantaba Sakura y no evitaba apartarme o hacer una escenita de celos al verlos juntos. A donde iban ellos, iba yo, porque no iba permitir que esa chica se me fuera de las manos. No sé desde hace cuánto la deseaba, era tan perfecta en todos los sentidos, era tan exótica con su largo cabello rosa a la cintura. Cuando lo traía sujeto se podía ver completamente su rostro, decir que se veía hermosa era algo muy vago. A veces la molestaba con eso, tomaba su cabello entre mis dedos y jugaba con él pero era para darme un deleite de su belleza. Una vez amenazó con cortarlo, fui el primero en oponerse. A menudo la molestaban con eso, pero para eso estábamos Naruto y yo, la defendíamos, todos creyeron que éramos como hermanos, y no mentiría que así fue en nuestra infancia, pero al paso de los años me di cuenta que si ella no estaba no me sentía completo. Si realmente fuéramos hermanos cometería incesto por ella.

–Bien joven ha cumplido su misión – dijo jugando mientras daba media vuelta en su pórtico.

Le sonreí y la miré por unos instantes, se veía bellísima. Decidí continuar su juego

–Mañana pasaré a las nueve de la mañana por usted, más le vale levantarse – el pequeño defecto de mi flor, como le costaba pararse temprano.

–Claro, cuídate mucho Sasuke, nos veremos.

Antes de hacer algo que no debía, me marché del lugar no sin antes decirle adiós con la mano. Ansiaba mucho que fuera mañana para decirle todo. Tenía mi plan trazado, la llevaría a nuestro lugar de siempre, seguramente estaríamos callados, sentados uno al lado del otro. Seguramente me preguntaría como era la chica y la comenzaría describir. Me pararía delante de ella y tomaría su mano, la vería a los ojos y le diría que estoy loco por ella, se sonrojaría y eso me encantararía, podría tocar su mejilla y ella cerraría los ojos esperando a que la besara.

Tal vez no iba ser de esa manera pero cualquiera seria perfecta siempre y cuando sea con ella.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con mi hermano, me había dicho que había visto a Sakura pasar, ya se iba, así que no hablamos mucho. Mis padres aún no habían llegado así que decidí irme a mi habitación.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón latía por la emoción. Era verdad lo que decía Sakura, si quería algo debía luchar con todas mis fuerzas. Tal vez dejar mi sueño por capricho de mi padre era algo que a la larga a mí me perjudicaría, pero si era la única forma de que pudiera estar con Sakura y que ella fuera feliz no importaría sacrificarme. A lo mejor sonaba a campanas nupciales, pero joder, no miento si diría que quisiera compartir mi vida con ella para siempre. Así que debía hacer todo lo posible para poder ofrecer algo, aunque claro, jamás dejaría la música, eso lo llevaba en las venas.

Sonó mi móvil, tenía dudas en contestar, pensando que sería la fastidiosa de Karin, pero al ver la pantalla comprobé que era el idiota de Naruto.

–Vaya el apocalipsis viene – contesté – a que se debe el honor de su llamado.

–A mí también me da gusto escucharte imbécil.

– ¿Y para que llamas? – al grano idiota.

–Iré a Tokyo, llegó en dos días.

– ¿Vienes a Tokyo? – me levanté de la cama – ¿Por qué?

–Oye, si quieres no regreso – se comenzó a reír –, Hinata y yo estudiaremos allá, hemos aprobado el examen de admisión.

– ¿Hiciste trampa? – dudé, mi amigo era muy estúpido con esto de la escuela.

– ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Mi Hinata me estuvo ayudando mucho tiempo, no sabes cuánto trabajo me costó.

–Eso no lo dudo, pero lo que no puedo creer es que Hinata te haya tenido paciencia, ojala que no quedes solo después de esto.

–Me quiere – como me encantaba irritarlo.

–Claro, entonces en dos días llegas, sería bueno irte a recibir al aeropuerto, mañana le diré a Sakura.

Extrañamente el silencio invadió la comunicación, era raro del idiota tomando en cuenta que siempre hablaba hasta por los codos.

– Oye, ¿sigues ahí?

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo siento, es que me sacó desprevenido. Oye con respecto a Sakura…

–Tenías razón, ya no vale la pena perder el tiempo, mañana le diré todo.

–Sasuke…

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que es demasiado tarde? Te recuerdo que ahora tu estas con Hinata, he estado todo el tiempo cerca de Sakura, ayer corte con esa loca que tenía por novia y me he encargado de que ningún gusano se le acerque a Sakura.

–Yo no lo decía por eso… bueno que más da. Entonces nos veremos dentro de dos días.

–Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Soltó un suspiro – si… como en los viejos tiempos – sonó triste – cuídate Sasuke.

Colgamos. Esa llamada había sido de lo más extraña, ¿no se suponía que debería de estar contento? Después de todo estaré con Sakura, todo seria de nuevo como antes, bueno con algunas diferencias, pero estaríamos juntos. Naruto dijo que paso el examen de admisión de la universidad de Tokyo, yo estaría en la misma y Sakura… ella había hecho el examen de admisión a la facultad de medicina. Pero algo no me cuadraba y fue por algo que llegó a mi mente la conversación de ayer… ¿Por qué de la nada me sacó con que hiciera lo más quería que hacer? Ella me entendía muy bien, después de todo sus padres casi la obligaron a hacer el examen en la facultad de medicina, su sueño no tenía nada que ver con eso, Sakura quería ser una chef pastelera, se la pasaba viendo programas referente a eso y tenía centenares de revistas, en nuestros cumpleaños siempre se esmeraba para hacernos dulces, de mi parte había veces que quería rechazarlos, pero ella siempre preparaba algo de acuerdo a mis gustos. Tenía talento. Si tenía la oportunidad, se iría a Francia.

Hablaría con ella mañana, así que dejé eso por la paz. Mis padres habían llegado, así que cené con ellos, Itachi pasaría la noche fuera como era costumbre. Mis padres me felicitaron por haber acabado la preparatoria satisfactoriamente y mi padre no perdió ni un minuto para recordarme lo ansioso que estaba para que comenzara la universidad. Un futuro arquitecto y un aspirante a administrador de empresas daban al clavo para una pequeña constructora en crecimiento.

Me fui a dormir después de que mis padres me interrogaran sobre todo esto de la universidad. Aun pensativo con el tema de Sakura, me dormí con la preocupación de mañana.

A las seis y media de la mañana ya no podía dormir más, algo me inquietaba y con exactitud no sabía que era. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de mi habitación, me metí al baño y me di una ducha de agua fría para poder tranquilizarme. Sentía preocupación y desesperación, pero no entendía los motivos, cuando salí me vestí, vi la guitarra y la conecté al amplificador, puse los audífonos para que no molestar a nadie. Comencé a tocar… pero por el mismo motivo que me levanté temprano, nada salía bien, cada nota aunque estuviera tocada perfectamente se escuchaba deplorable, me frustré y una cuerda de la guitarra pagó las consecuencias al romperse. Hastiado de todo esto, salí de mi cuarto, fui a la cocina y tomé del refrigerador jugo de naranja. Vi el reloj y eran las ocho y veinte de la mañana, el tiempo se había pasado rápido.

Telefoneé a Sakura y extrañamente estaba ocupado su número… supuse que ya se había levantado como para estar ocupada en su móvil. Salí de casa no sin antes dejar una nota que iría ver a Sakura por un asunto. El recorrido hasta su casa no era largo, claro caminando haría como media hora, pero al menos no se sentía el bochorno que se sentía por las tardes. Era una mañana fresca. Cuando llegué, los nervios me invadieron por tocar el timbre, el tiempo se me hacía eterno y seguía dudando si tocar o no. Pero ya era momento de dejar el orgullo y la cobardía, toqué el timbre dos veces y su madre me recibió… estaba llorando.

–Buenos días… – su madre se me quedó mirando y me intimidó un poco – esto… Sakura…

–Sakura no está… – dijo recobrando la postura – ella dijo que fueras a ese árbol de la bici… ahí sabrás donde está.

Sin más la madre de Sakura cerró la puerta dejándome con miles de preguntas. ¿Sakura no estaba? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Me dirigí hacía ya y no me di cuenta cuando comencé a correr… Tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía un miedo inexplicable, algo que dolía en el pecho y que por razón me daba dolor de cabeza. Llegué al estanque y no vi ni rastros de Sakura, agitado, vi para todos lados, recorrí cada metro con la vista y fue cuando recordé las palabras de la madre de Sakura_: ahí sabrás donde está._

Me acerqué de nueva cuenta al árbol, lo toqué con la palma de la mano como si suplicara que hablara y me dijera con detalles si había visto a Sakura. Fue cuando noté una hoja de papel rosa pálido. La tomé y la desdoblé, era una carta con puño y letra de Sakura.

_Sasuke,_

_Seguro me odiaras por esto, en este momento, mientras lees esta carta, me dirijo a cumplir mi sueño, no seguiré haciendo lo que mis padres me digan. No sé cuándo regresaré, pero estando allá seguro decidiré si me quedo o regreso a Japón. Sé que me has dicho que tú no quieres problemas, que por eso quieres hacer lo que tus padres te digan pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que será uno para ti?_

_He hablado con Naruto y se opuso a esto. Me dio gusto saber que regresará a Tokyo después de dos años, me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes como en los viejos tiempos, pero al menos ya no haré mal tercio y supongo que existirán las citas dobles puesto que Hinata se viene con él, jajaja._

_Cuídate mucho Sasuke, siempre estarás conmigo._

_Atentamente:_

_Sakura H._

_PD. NO TE RINDAS, HAZ LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER._

Terminé de leer su nota y no daba crédito a esto… esa tonta, esa cabezota se había ido a seguir su sueño. Volví a releerla al grado de aprendérmela de memoria. Sakura se había largado de Japón, seguro a Francia, por eso su madre lloraba y más seguramente diciéndole que no sabía cuándo regresaría. Ese idiota de Naruto, ahora entiendo porque esa conversación se tornaba tan extraña, él sabía, lo sabía y no me dijo, aun sabiendo que yo me le iba a declarar no dijo nada.

Me sentía tan cabreado, me maldije una y otra vez. Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón el móvil y marqué el número de Sakura, pero de nada sirvió… estaba fuera de cobertura.

–Tonta – murmuré mientras caía derrotado sentado junto al árbol – eres una tonta Sakura – apreté la nota con mis manos hasta arrugarla – ¿Por qué no dije nada? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que planeabas?

No había vuelta atrás, las cosas estaban hechas. Me mostró el camino de la derrota aun cuando yo estaba vigilándola, aun cuando creía que lo sabía todo de ella.

– ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré con esto? – solté, llevando mi mano al pecho.

* * *

**Bueno, otro capi más... como se darán cuenta es a dos voces la narración. **

**Muchas gracias por las lecturas y comentarios :) Me hacen feliz ;u;**

**Buscame en FB como Seirit TP**

**Gracias, nos estamos leyendo! C:**


	4. Chapter 4

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, la noche ya estaba a todo su esplendor. Yo aún seguía con la nota en mis manos sin nada más que hacer. Estaba abatido completamente. Esa frase, "no te rindas, haz lo que tengas que hacer", giraba en mi cabeza muy rápido acompañado con el eco de su voz. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todo lo había planeado en mis narices. Pero de igual forma, ¿yo qué hubiera hecho? ¿La hubiera detenido? No, porque eso era lo que ella quería, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, a lo mejor me hubiera largado con ella. Vivir los dos libres sin estar con las expectativas de nuestros padres, ella estudiando lo que más quería y yo haciendo lo mismo.

La noche comenzó a refrescar, ya era momento de regresar a casa. Si alguien me hubiera visto lo más probable que dirían es haber visto un zombi. Cuando llegué a casa no me molesté si quiera en avisar, pasé a la sala y me senté pesadamente.

– ¿Y esa cara? – Itachi estaba ahí, aun lado y ni cuenta me había dado.

Lo miré, lo envidiaba, aun con todo, con una carrera que ni eligió, con una novia que lo quería y admiraba, con todo eso Itachi era feliz.

– ¿Qué pasa hermano? – Suspiré y me llevé una mano tapando mi rostro – vi la nota que dejaste en la mañana, ¿y? ¿Qué paso? A juzgar por tu cara seguramente te rechazó – comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Rechazarme? Hubiera sido mejor que eso… además, ¿tu como sabes que fui a…?

– ¿Declararte? Vamos Sasuke, soy tu hermano.

Recargué mi cuerpo completamente en el sillón – ella no me rechazó, tampoco me dio tiempo de decir nada.

–No entiendo… entonces ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?

–Porque esa tonta se largó de Japón – dije en un suspiro mientras el silencio comenzaba a reinar.

–Por eso estaba tan triste ese día… ¿Por qué se fue?

–Se ha ido a Francia a hacer lo que más ama…

– ¿Qué harás? – preguntó como si fuera obvia la pregunta.

– ¿Hacer? No hay nada que pueda hacer, ella se fue, no es como que pueda ir tras ella.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Escucha lo que dices Itachi – respondí exaltado – sabes que lo que mis padres más desean es que crezca su empresa, confían en nosotros para hacerla grande.

– ¿Y no confías en mí? – Cuestionó profundizando su mirada aún más en mi – Sasuke, sé que mis padres, sobre todo papá quiere que hagamos las cosas como él quiere, pero hermano, ese no es tu mundo, lo admito, eres inteligente y sin duda los negocios se te darían, pero eso no es lo que más quieres.

–Pero si me dedico a esto… seguramente acarrearía muchos problemas.

– ¿A que le temes? ¿A qué papá te corra de casa?

– ¿Tú no le temerías a eso? Soy solo un chico que acaba de salir de preparatoria, qué haría para mantenerme, apenas podría pagar un piso y pagar una que otra cuenta siendo mesero en alguna cafetería y antes de que preguntes, si ya me he planteado eso, por eso lo sé, no podría ni siquiera costear la universidad.

–Has tu cambio de facultad – dijo sin más.

– ¿Qué? –Grité– ¿Qué no acabas de escuchar? Si hago eso…

–Hazlo, yo te apoyo, y cualquier cosa, descuida te mudas al departamento que compré.

–Itachi…

–No voy a dejar que tú corras con la misma suerte que yo, con el tiempo aprendí a querer lo que hago, pero tú eres diferente, a ti te apasiona otra cosa… además, ¿no te gustaría seguir a Sakura? – Me sonrojé de golpe – tomaré eso como un sí – se levantó del sillón, se puso frente a mí y me revolvió el cabello – estúpido hermano, si no hablas jamás llegaras a ningún lado. Haz lo que creas conveniente.

_Maldita frase._

Itachi me dejó solo. Si mi cabeza era un lio ahora estaba peor. Hacer eso era una locura por todos los lados que lo viera, dejando a un lado eso, mi hermano tenía razón. No me imaginaba, no visualizaba estar en un escritorio, revisando cuentas y viendo que estaba bien o mal, no veía negociando contratos o materiales. Simplemente no me veía en el negocio familiar.

En la noche cuando llegaron mis padres, cenamos enseguida, tal vez mi padre no notó la tensión en el aire, pero mamá sí que lo hacía, y como buena madre tenía que ir a la raíz del problema.

–Sasuke, te veo desanimado, apenas has tocado tu comida, ¿sucedió algo?

No sabía que decir, quería gritar que quería hacer lo que más quería, pero no, mi hermano el boca floja de la familia tenía que hablar primero.

–Su casi novia se fue de Japón y no se despidió de él.

Mamá me vio y a juzgar por su mirada estaba confundida. Claro, había presentado a Karin como mi novia oficial hace cuatro meses, pero jamás la volví a llevarla a casa puesto que a mamá no le agradaba y mi padre decía que tenía una voz irritante.

–Sasuke, ¿estás hablando de…? – vi su cara de "decepción".

–No mamá… Itachi habla de Sakura.

– ¡Oh! – eso sí fue una sorpresa, tanto para mamá como a mi padre.

– ¿Por qué se fue? – preguntó curioso – según sabia, la familia Haruno es una familia de médicos, ¿la mandaron a alguna universidad especializada? ¿Alemania, Estados Unidos?

–No – dije con firmeza – es verdad, la familia de Sakura son puros médicos, pero ella quería dedicarse a otra cosa, por eso se fue, a seguir su sueño.

–Es un lastima la verdad…

–No lo creo – interrumpí a mi padre – ¿qué tiene de malo hacer lo que más te gusta? Ella quiere ser lo mejor en lo que eligió, por eso se fue, aun sin consentimiento de sus padres, decidió lo mejor para ella.

– ¿Ella que puede saber? – Dijo mi padre mientras se llevaba un bocado muy tranquilo a la boca – ustedes los jóvenes no saben nada de la vida…

– ¿Y tú crees que haciendo lo que ustedes dicen va ser lo mejor? – Me levanté de la mesa y tenía mis puños fuertemente cerrados – tal vez no está haciendo lo correcto o quien sabe tal vez sí, pero eso ¿Quién lo asegura? También necesitamos cometer errores, nuestros propios errores.

Sin más, dejé a mi familia, pude ver a Itachi que, a pesar de dejar a mi padre muy sorprendido, estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No me importó, me subí a mi habitación muy molesto por todo. Azoté la puerta y comencé a dar vueltas por todo el lugar como si fuera un pobre león enjaulado. El día entero había sido un completo infierno. Nada salía bien, primero la ida de Sakura y por último y rematar con broche de oro discuto con mi padre acerca de la decisión loca de Sakura. Esa niña, esa tonta, todo es y siempre entorno a ella. Tenía por completo un hueco en el estómago pero eso lo hacía a un lado, el dolor en el corazón era insoportable, mi cabeza era un torbellino. Todo lo había dejado para después. Si hubiera actuado antes, si hubiera dicho todo esto antes. _¡Maldición!_ Mi puto orgullo, siempre es eso, jamás me arriesgo a lo contrario, jamás digo lo que realmente quiero decir, todo lo he dejado así, a medias, a lo último. Las decisiones en mi casa, lo que quiero hacer de mi vida y por todo eso, por culpa de todas esas indecisiones deje ir el amor… porque si hubiera hablado tal vez estaría con ella. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer con un hubiera? Nada, porque eso _jamás_ existió.

Terminé recostado en mi cama después de un tiempo. ¿Qué haría? Creo que eso ya era lo de menos. Las cosas estaban hechas.

Se escuchó un sonido en la puerta, no conteste, al contrario lo ignoré. Aquel sonido seguía insistente pero al no responder la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Sigues huyendo?

Era Itachi – ¿qué quieres? – pregunté molesto mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación.

–Estas molesto – dijo con burla – ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Sabías que en el comedor has dejado una plática pendiente pero sobre todo has dejado a mis padres sobre todo a papá con irritación?

–Era de menos después de lo que le dije – volteé a verlo – me he revelado, ¿Qué crees que pase?

–Eso te lo dejo a ti, ¿Qué harás tú?

–Dicho lo dicho ya no me puedo retractar…

–Entonces, ¿estudiaras música?

–Sí,

–El brillo volvió – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Deberías verte en un espejo más seguido. Sigo con mi oferta, si llega a pasar algo puedes quedarte donde te dije – sacó una llave de su bolcillo y me la aventó, yo la atrapé con las manos –. El departamento está cerca de la primaria Shinobugaoka, claro caminaras un poco pero al menos estarás más cerca que desde Shijuku

Sin más, se fue…

Lo tenía fácil hasta el momento. Me volví a recostar en mi cama, crucé las manos detrás de mi cabeza y suspiré. Sin duda mañana sería un día muy largo y más con la tormenta que había dejado allá abajo, casi podía sentir la tensión en mi espalda. Mañana llegaría Naruto, ya dudaba si ir o no ir, al menos tenía que desquitar mi furia con algo. Sé que no es su culpa pero maldición me siento tan frustrado…

Me quedé profundamente dormido. Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que estaba a nada de caerme de la cama y cuando reaccioné por completo me caí de esta. Molesto y perezoso, me metí al baño y me di una ducha de agua caliente. Aunque solo dejaba caer el agua, pues en cuanto lo sucedido de ayer me invadió, me volvía sentir frustrado pero más que eso, triste. Para dejar mi lamento, decidí apresurarme con lo del baño. Salí, me sequé y me puse ropa limpia. Cuando decidí que todo estaba perfecto salí de mi habitación. No había nadie cerca y era lo mejor puesto que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Así como ayer, dejé una nota, ahora diciendo que iría al aeropuerto a recibir a Naruto. Las calles no tenían tantos transeúntes, pero para ser domingo y primer fin de vacaciones para muchos era de esperarse. Llegué a la estación de tren y abordé con dirección al aeropuerto de Haneda, claro hice escalas y cambié de tren un par de veces. Saquécd e de mi pantalón mi móvil y sin querer la carta de Sakura había salido a la luz. Dios, ese estúpido papel rosa pálido pesaba, dolía y calaba. Un simple papel, más chica que una hoja tamaño carta, doblado en cuatro partes, era el producto de todo lo que sentía. Joder, ¿Qué hubiera sido peor? ¿Qué me lo dijera de frente o que me dejara este estúpido papel?

Llegué a la última estación, el aeropuerto sí que estaba abarrotado. Fui a la sala de arribos y comencé a esperar. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no sabía muy bien a qué hora llegaría, pero siendo Naruto de desesperado no tardaría en llegar.

Me dirigí a una de las pocas butacas libres que había, me senté a lado de una pareja de ancianos, no sé con exactitud si repudiarlos o tenerles envidia de la forma en que se miraban. Aun con su edad avanzada parecían colegiales enamorados. _¡Me cago en la suerte de otros!_

Había pasado como cuarenta y cinco minutos. Comenzaba a desesperarme pero en cuanto vi la cabellera rubia de mi amigo y su estúpida sonrisa me levanté de inmediato. Me acerqué y una vez que él pasó la puerta de cristal que nos dividía le di un tremendo zape en la cabeza.

– ¡Pero qué te pasa imbécil…! –comenzó a reclamar mientras le corte.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada idiota?

– ¡Explícate! – dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y una chica se le acercaba, supuse era Hinata, su novia.

– ¡Tu sabias, tu sabias que Sakura se iba!

–Idiota, yo supe apenas hace dos días.

–Si imbécil y yo supe hace 24 horas.

Le mostré la nota que ella había dejado en el árbol, él la tomo y comenzó a leerla. Su cara era de horror, sorpresa y bueno, tenía muchas cosas conjuntas, seguramente así me vi cuando la leí.

–Es tu culpa – dijo mientras me tendía la nota – si hubieras hecho lo que Sakura dijo no estarías así.

_¿Así?_

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Joder Sasuke, eres un estúpido… Vamos Hina–chan

–Oye, oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Pregunté al ver que tomaba la mano de esa chica de cabello azulado y ojos aperlados.

– ¿Cómo que a dónde? ¡A mi casa!

Todo el tiempo estuve caminado detrás de ellos. No llevaban más que dos pequeñas maletas. Caminamos hasta la estación de tren. Pagamos el boleto y subimos al vagón en cuanto se abrieron las compuertas. Me senté enfrente de ellos. Naruto tenía los brazos cruzados y aquella chica que correspondía al _nombre _de Hina tenía las manos sobre su regazo, tenía la mirada gacha tal vez ante la tensión que emanábamos Naruto y yo. Cuando cambiábamos de tren era la misma rutina, yo los seguía a escasos metros y al entrar al vagón nos quedábamos en las mismas posiciones. Así fue hasta llegar a Shijuku.

Llegamos a la casa que antes habitaba, sacó las llaves de su pantalón y metió una a la reja que tenía, subió los tres escalones que llegaba al pórtico de su hogar y abrió la puerta con otra llave. Dejó pasar a su novia y puso las dos maletas en la entrada.

–Espera un momento Hina–chan ya vengo – dijo con alegría –, puedes tomar cualquier habitación.

–Claro – dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa mientras un leve sonrojo se le asomaba.

Cerró la puerta tras él y yo lo miré con una ceja levantada. Bajó los tres escalones, pasó a un lado de mí, lo seguí y llegamos extrañamente al estanque al que siempre iba con Sakura.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y tomó una piedra, la aventó al estanque y las ondas se produjeron –, en dos años no ha cambiado nada – murmuró melancólico.

– ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? – dije yo aun de pie, con las manos fuertemente cerradas y molesto. Este lugar sólo era de Sakura y mío.

–Sakura me dijo que este era el lugar en que siempre se reunían, me dijo que cuando regresara vendríamos los tres juntos.

–No cumplió su promesa – desvié mi mirada pero pude percibir que Naruto giro su rostro para verme.

–Sí que eres estúpido – me volvió a decir – dejaste ir a la chica que amas así nada más.

–Ella quería irse, yo no la hubiera detenido, es…

–Su sueño, lo sé. Aun sabiendo eso Sasuke, aun sabiendo que planeaba irse ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

–Yo… – comencé a renegar pero él me interrumpió.

–No me vengas con que no te las olías – dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba de frente – tu siempre estuviste a su lado, ¿o qué? ¿Sólo la mirabas y no escuchabas nada de lo que decía? Joder Sasuke, pudiste haberte largado con ella – gritó – la amas tanto como para haberlo hecho, pero pudo más tu puto orgullo.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! – Dije exasperado – sé que pude haberme ido con ella, ¡lo sé! ¡Pero nunca creí que fuera a desafiar a sus padres!

– ¿Y tú no puedes? –Gritó – ¿Sabes al menos lo que le costó a ella? Dejó a sus padres, dejó la comodidad de su casa, dejó su país, a sus amigos, ¡te dejo a ti! ¿Crees que no le costó? – cada palabra era como un golpe, un duro golpe. Me sujeto por el cuello de la camisa mientras escupía sus palabras – ¡deja de actuar como la pobre víctima y muévete! – me soltó y caí al piso – A lo mejor te ganaras el desprecio de unos o malas caras, pero si no te arriesgas a lo que más quieres jamás llegaras a ningún lado. ¿Quieres seguir siendo el mismo mediocre de siempre?

– ¡Yo no soy ningún mediocre! – ataqué mientras me levantaba del suelo.

– ¡Entonces deja de comportarte como uno! – Y me volvió a dar en el orgullo.

Suspiró cansado y se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Resignado, derrotado y apaleado completamente me senté a lado de él.

–Es bueno que volvieras – murmuré

–Sí, es bueno volverte a sermonar – soltó con gracia.

– ¡No te pases idiota!

–Admítelo, tengo razón – dijo con toque triunfal – ¿Qué harás ahora?

–Seguirla.

– ¿Te vas? – Dijo emocionado –, por cierto – soltó con su típica cara de idiota – ¿A dónde se fue?

–Si serás idiota – regañé mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza – ¡primero me regañas y no sabes mínimo a donde se fue!

– ¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – chilló mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

–Francia… ella se fue a Francia – solté mientras veía el estanque melancólicamente –. Ayer discutí con mi padre, creo que la oveja negra de la familia ya salió a la luz.

–Tu padre te va correr – se burló mientras se rea de mí.

–Ya sé, pero no me importa, pediré mi cambio de facultad mañana, me quedaré un año aquí en Japón y después me iré a Francia.

–Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo hermano – me dio un golpe en el hombro.

–Lo sé… – por cierto – ¿Qué vio tu novia en ti?

–No te metas con Hina–chan, ¡idiota!

–Nadie se mete con ella, solo quiero saber qué mierdas te vio, eres un completo imbécil.

–Si claro, al menos ella está conmigo… – golpe bajo – lo siento – se disculpó al verme.

–Descuida, creo que me lo tengo bien ganado.

–La verdad si – dijo otra vez triunfal.

–Y… ¿Por qué regresaste? – vi su mirada molesta – y antes de que te enojes… pensé que te quedarías allá bastante tiempo, después de lo de tu madre…

–Lo hablé con papá muchas veces, ahora está bien, claro que la idea de que regresaría aquí le dolía, además de vivir en la misma casa– sonrió tristemente, tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó hacia el estanque –, no le agradaba mucho. Tenía muchas ganas de venir, aquí estaba mi vida, claro no me arrepiento de haberme ido, conocí a Hinata y me ayudó muchísimo.

–Cuando partiste lo resentimos mucho…

–Y no perdieron el tiempo para unirse más – concluyó mientras se tumbaba al suelo – aun no me explico cómo no te diste cuenta.

– ¿Crees que se ponga en contacto? – la pregunta era más que fácil de responder.

–Tú deberías saber.

–Seguro lo hará con sus padres pero nosotros…

–Tal vez yo tenga la fortuna de recibir una postal –dijo con burla –, para ti no habrá nada.

–Gracias por lo que me toca – dije con sarcasmo.

Seguimos charlando un rato más acerca de cómo había pasado estos dos años en Sapporo y de cómo había conocido a Hinata… que por cierto hablando de ella, en cuanto la mencionó, se echó a correr para ver como estaba, mientras que yo me quedé solo.

Sin duda tendría mucho de qué hablar llegando a casa. El hijo sumiso desaparecería y la oveja negra saldría a la luz. Bienvenido al comienzo de tu _infierno_.

* * *

**ºOº xDD Sasu-chan se revela!**

**Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios C: también agradezco a los que han puesto la historia en favoritos ^^**

**Desde el fondo de mi kokoro se los agardezco :p**

**buscame en FB como Seirit TP**

**Mata ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado más de un año desde que salí de Japón.

No negaré que tuve miedo en todo el momento. Cuando llegué escuchaba puro francés y, a pesar de haberlo estudiado arduamente, hubo momentos en los que me petrificaba. Hablaban rápido y apenas podía contestar un simple _oui_. Mi trayecto del aeropuerto hasta los dormitorios fue de lo mejor. Maravillarme con la arquitectura de ese país y su belleza, ver la torre Eiffel y el Arco de Triunfo. Las calles de Francia eran geniales y fácilmente pude aprenderme las rutas. La comida era deliciosa y en ciertos lugares podía pagar ocho euros por buena comida.

La universidad. Creo que era la primera vez que amaba tanto la escuela. Techos altos, ventanales enormes y pasillos que podrían contar una historia de hace siglos.

Todas mis clases eran en francés. Tenía compañeros de todas partes del mundo, aunque había más franceses y los chefs ni se digan, solo uno, el chef Choza Akimichi, de nacionalidad japonesa, era especializado en el chocolate. Tenía que prestar toda la atención del mundo. Me costaba en ciertas ocasiones seguir a mis compañeros y cometía errores de principiante. Estuve a punto de desistir, pues era muy frecuente que cuando terminaran las clases, me encerraba en mi habitación para llorar de las tonterías que cometía pero más que eso de la impotencia que sentía al verme tan inútil. Cuando me hablaban mis padres me temblaba la voz pero siempre fingía estar bien y pasarla de maravilla.

_Y es que solo a mí se me ocurrió venir a un país con distinta cultura e idioma._

Cuando pasó el primer semestre mis calificaciones eran… aceptables. De una escala del uno al diez, ocho era mi promedio. Debía mejorar para seguir ahí, así que todas las noches comencé a repasar las clases – por no decir recetas – que veríamos al siguiente día y, si estaba disponible alguna de las tantas cocinas o demos, practicaba hasta perfeccionar. A medios del segundo semestre yo ya era respetada en mi grupo y los chefs, fue cuando encontré mi especialización. Caramelo y mazapán.

Adoraba hacer decoraciones con esos dos, simplemente, ¡me encanta! Me esmeré por ser la mejor y tener el mejor reconocimiento. En los concursos internos del campus siempre participaba y me llevaba premios, claro había veces que perdía porque los superiores siempre tenían buena composición pero eso en vez de perjudicarme me motivaba y practicaba al doble.

_Estuve al cien por ciento dedicada a mi futura profesión…_

Y aunque estaba feliz con eso… no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. No estaba completa y la razón era porque no paraba de ver la pantalla de mi móvil, con la hora de Japón, pero sobretodo, con la foto de Sasuke.

Nunca tuve el valor para hablarle, ni a él ni a Naruto… mi correo electrónico lo cambié por otro y mi número de móvil igual. Únicamente papá y mamá sabían mi número y jamás esperé recibir noticias de mis amigos. Era lo mejor, porque siendo como soy, una sensible de lo más profunda, era probable que me fuera directo a Japón a separar a Sasuke de su _novia_ y decir que siempre lo que amado.

–Otra vez mirando ese móvil.

–Ino…

Yamanaka Ino, mi mejor amiga del campus, ella también es de Japón. Nos conocimos recién terminando segundo semestre. Iba en otro grupo, coincidimos en un concurso que se hace únicamente por semestres. Ella y yo quedamos empatadas en segundo lugar, cosa que no nos gustó a las dos. Con el tiempo, y algunas discusiones, la rubia de ojos azul celeste y yo nos hicimos amigas, amigas que tenían en común el amor por los postres pero sobre todo querer transmitir alegría con nuestro sabor y sueños con nuestras decoraciones.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó con ironía – ¿dejaste un novio allá?

–Bueno fuera eso – sonreí tristemente.

–Sí que es guapo… ¿Cómo se llama?

No supe en que momento o más bien, ella me agarró en mis cinco minutos de idiotez y me arrebató mi móvil.

– ¡Oye! – Me quejé – ¡devuélveme eso!

– ¡Oh, vamos frentona! Cuéntame, ¿Quién es?

– ¡Maldita cerda!

Estábamos en pleno jardín, montando una lucha, como siempre. Nuestros apodos… Ino–cerda… una conjunción de su nombre y su piel que me hace recordar a un pequeño cerdito, súmale a eso la forma en la que a veces puede comer… ¿no creen que es buen apodo? Y bueno el mío… si, lo admito, tengo una frente amplia y… a veces Ino le ponía marquesina por lo blanca y plana… Nos odiamos, somos rivales pero somos buenas amigas… _¡que locura!_

Terminamos riéndonos de la absurda que había sido la pelea, agitada, me tumbé en el suelo y ella lo hizo a mi lado.

–Sasuke… él es mi amigo de la infancia.

– ¿Amigo de la infancia? Si claro, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

– ¿No escuchaste? – le dije con desgana – Sasuke y yo somos amigos de la infancia… nada más.

–Y si son _amigos de la infancia – _hizo énfasis – ¿Por qué lo tienes en tu móvil? Eso lo hace una novia enamorada que ha dejado atrás a su único amor.

–Ves mucho drama – ¡y era verdad!

–Aja… pero no puedes negar que te gusta

– Bueno… – dudaba en decir, hasta ahora el único que lo sabía era Naruto y ya. Suspiré pesadamente, si no decía nada, ella conseguirá la forma de torturarme para sacarme la verdad, así que no había otra…– sí, es mi amigo, pero no niego que estoy enamorada de él.

– ¿En serio? – dio un gritito de emoción y juro que su mirada era muy brillante – ¡sigue, sigue!

–Dios, siento que te estoy contando una novela – la recriminé con la mirada – qué más da – suspiré de nueva cuenta – Vivíamos en Tokyo, él, Naruto y yo éramos amigos desde el jardín de niños. Yo siempre estaba sola y bueno pasaron cosas que nos unieron, siempre me cuidaban, parecíamos hermanos…

– ¡Genial! Aunque quisiera más detalles – dijo mientras se sentaba y me veía desde arriba.

–Chismosa – me senté para estar a la par – Sasuke siempre era popular, estuviéramos donde estuviéramos pero nunca nos hacía a un lado, claro como todos, me molestaba aunque siempre era el primero que me protegía, siempre estábamos juntos, creo que cuando me di cuenta que lo quería no como un familiar fue en la primaria. Cuando entramos a la preparatoria, Naruto se mudó lejos y quedamos solo él y yo… nos volvimos más unidos… era casi imposible para mi controlar mis emociones así que trataba de portarme lo más normal posible para que él no se diera cuenta.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué?

–Imagínate decirle: _oye estoy enamorada de ti desde primaria._ ¿No crees que sería algo enfermizo?

–Eres muy ingenua… y bueno ¿él que? ¿No te dijo nada? No se cuida a una chica nada más porque sí.

–Te recuerdo que a la vista de todos y todo, esto es como una hermandad, además, antes de que me fuera tenia novia, claro que la cortó pero después me dijo que me presentaría a su nueva novia – recordé y resoplé mientras abrazaba mis rodillas.

– ¿Y supiste quién era?

–No. Al día siguiente de eso me vine para acá… no tuve ni el valor de despedirme, mucho menos le dije que me vendría.

–Ahora lo reitero… pecas de ingenua.

– ¿Perdón? – la miré confusa.

– ¿Cuánto duro con su novia?

– Cinco meses – solté de mala gana.

–No me digas, ¿y estaré en lo correcto si digo que su relación fue del asco?

–Pues si…

–Entonces no eres ingenua, eres estúpida.

–Te estás pasando cerda – le advertí.

–Te lo explico con peras y manzanas frente de marquesina… una relación de _amigos de la infancia,_ como tú le dices, que después pasa a protección y que de eso se vuelve una unión es más que obvio. ¡Él te amaba!

–Estás loca, él tenía novia… – dije cansina – Naruto me decía lo mismo, pero joder, su mirada era tan fría que amor no había.

– ¿Y por qué habrá sido? No sé sus vidas, pero te apuesto lo que quieras que él se consiguió novia porque quería causarte celos. Además pudo ser igual de idiota que tú y fingir no sentir nada.

–No es cierto – negué con la cabeza – ¡él me dijo que la quería!

– ¿Y tú que sentiste? No creo que precisamente alegría… además por lo que me dices y como veo las cosas creo que él prefería estar contigo que con otra persona y eso incluía a su antes novia.

–Pero Sasuke dijo que quería a alguien más…

–Sakura, en serio eres lenta…

– ¡Qué más da! ¡Él está lejos! Yo… yo me vine a cumplir lo que más quiero… Sé que le estará yendo bien además… – me mordí el labio y apreté más el abrazo a mis rodillas – seguramente ya pase a su libro de personas no gratas.

–También eres masoquista… dime algo, ¿en serio lo quieres?

–No sólo eso… es tan, tan enfermizo – me puse de pie y miré hacia el atardecer que comenzaba a teñir el campus –, todas las mañanas la primera imagen que aparece en mi mente es Sasuke, ver la oscuridad me recuerda su mirada, cualquier canción de rock me recuerda a él, en las noches en lo último que pienso es en Sasuke… aun estando lejos de casa, lejos de Japón, todo me trae recuerdos de él…

–Vaya…

–Pero sé que es inútil… a veces creo que es mejor desistir…

–Entonces si es así – se levantó y se colocó frente a mí – da la vuelta a la hoja y ya olvida todo, sigue con tu maldita vida, deja de lamentarte por eso. Sakura, no te lo tomes a mal, eres mi amiga y como tal deseo lo mejor para ti. Sé que es difícil, prácticamente es tu primer amor, pero joder, si realmente quieres dejarlo todo, hazlo, deja de causar lastimas, deja de cargar con ese sufrimiento.

Las palabras de Ino me llegaron al corazón, las piernas me temblaban y la vista se me nublaba por las lágrimas en mis ojos. ¡Diablos! Es que… ¿olvidar el amor que le tengo a Sasuke? ¿Hacerlo a un lado así nada más? No, no podía, me era imposible hacerlo… era tan imposible que estaba acostumbrada a dormir con sólo su recuerdo. Añoraba el día que nos volviéramos a ver. Pero así como aparecía esa brillante imagen, de la nada, la oscuridad invadía el panorama con el hecho de pensar que él estaba con otra mujer, con una inteligente, hermosa y cariñosa dándole todo el afecto que yo en su momento no pude darle.

–No quiero…

– ¿No quieres o no puedes? Porque eso es muy diferente… ahora que si haces lo contrario… – tomó aire – ¿entonces que mierdas estas esperando? – Gritó – joder Sakura, si no hablas jamás sabrá nada, no esperes a que alguien lo diga por ti porque eso jamás va pasar. Si quieres hacer un cambio, ¡hazlo tú!

– ¿Pero qué hago? No puedo ir a tomar un avión hacia allá…

– ¡Tampoco seas tan drástica! – me regañó – ¡joder! Sabes donde vive, puedes mandarle una carta, conoces su número ¿no? – Asentí – puedes llamarle, antes de que tomes un avión, ¡mínimo asegúrate de que sigue con vida!

– ¡No lo digas tan feo! – balbuceé ante su idea.

–Bien frentona, entonces qué esperas, ¡márcale!

Y ante su expectante mirada y sobre todo, mi miedo a que casi me golpeara, saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo, vi el fondo de pantalla. Esa foto se la había tomado de espaldas, íbamos hacia nuestras casas, al momento que le dije que volteara dibujo una disimulada sonrisa torcida para mí, claro después de que tomé la foto, casi me arrebata el móvil de las manos para borrarla pero como pude, conserve la foto.

Los dedos me temblaban y diablos casi tiraba el aparato, pero como pude, tecleé el número, oprimí el botón de llamar y esperé.

_Lo sentimos, el número que usted ha marcado no está disponible, es posible que el usuario haya dado de baja el servicio. Por su comprensión, gracias._

– ¿Qué? – estaba atónita.

Lo volví a intentar y antes de oprimir la tecla de llamar, revise el número para ver si estaba correcto. Pero nada.

_Lo sentimos, el número que usted ha marcado no está disponible, es posible que el usuario haya…_

Había llegado tarde… todo lo había hecho tarde.

–Diablos… – apreté el móvil mientras fruncía el ceño viendo al piso para no ponerme a llorar.

Ino, que aun permanecía frente a mí, me observo. Yo levanté la mirada hacia ella y sin decir una palabra de dio un abrazo.

_¡Maldición¡ ¡Maldición¡ ¡Maldición¡ ¡Maldición¡ ¡Maldición¡ ¡Soy una tonta, una estúpida, una idiota! ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una completa imbécil!_

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento, tenía tantas ganas de gritar hasta quedarme afónica, sin importar quién me viera o que dijeran acerca de mí. Me sentía tan pesimamente mal. Lo había arruinado todo, había dejado ir una oportunidad… como esas de una en un millón. Todo por no arriesgarme, todo por no querer recibir una negativa, por no querer recibir una mala cara o recibir el desprecio. ¡Soy una maldita cobarde! ¿De qué demonios me ha servido llegar hasta donde he llegado si no puedo decirle a un chico que conozco de casi toda la vida que lo amo? ¿De qué demonios me ha servido ser fuerte aquí si por dentro siento que me rompo? ¡Joder! ¡Soy una maldita gallina cobarde!

–El primer fracaso – me susurró Ino – pero es una batalla frente de marquesina no la guerra – me sonrió –. Si lo que anhelas es saber de él, verlo, estar junto a él, tienes que dar lo máximo de ti. Eres una chica fuerte, brillante, no te dejes vencer por eso. Así que… ¿qué sigue? Una puerta se te cerró, hay que buscar más.

Y de nueva cuenta, lo dicho por Ino me alentó pero aún seguía bloqueada… – Naruto… – Él podría. Sonreí ante una nueva posibilidad. Él estaba en Tokyo, él sabría de Sasuke.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para recordar su número, hasta que al fin lo marqué correctamente. Mandó cinco tonos y nada hasta que me mandaba al buzón. Lo volví a intentar, al menos el número era correcto.

_–Diga_ – era la voz de una chica, se escuchaba ¿dormida?

–Esto… ¿hablo al número de Naruto?

_–Si claro – _dijo amable_ – ¿Quién lo llama?_

–Sakura

_– ¡Ah! ¡Eres Sakura! Hola, soy Hyuga Hinata, soy novia de Naruto, me ha hablado mucho de ti._

–Mucho gusto, es una pena que nos conozcamos por medio del móvil – dije apenada.

_–Descuida ya habrá tiempo para eso, en un momento te paso a Naruto._

Se escucharon los suplicas de Hinata para que se levantara. Retiré el móvil de mi oído y vi la hora… hasta ahora me pongo a ver que allá son las dos de la mañana… aparte de idiota, desconsiderada. Hinata aún seguía con el intento de levantarlo, hasta que le dijo que yo llamaba, Naruto dio un grito y seguro le rebató el móvil, al fondo, se escuchó una risita de parte de Hinata.

_– ¡Sakura!_ – Gritó al grado de casi destruirme el tímpano – _¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Por qué no contestas mis mails? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?_

–Tranquilo Naruto estoy bien…

_– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?_ – me cortó, mmm a veces parece peor que una madre – _¡A pasado un año sin saber nada de ti! ¿Por qué no contactaste antes?_

–Bueno es que… – suspiré – necesito saber de Sasuke… ¿Dónde está? He llamado a su móvil pero no me contesta y bueno…

_–No me hables de ese idiota_ – su tono era enojado, molesto. Reñían mucho y claro siempre se enojaban pero su tono era diferente – _a saber qué hace de su vida._

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes? Pero…

_–Sakura, ve al grano ¿Qué quieres?_

–Cómo que qué quiero pedazo de animal, ¡saber de Sasuke!

_–A si como tú_ – puntualizó por no decir que hizo uso del sarcasmo – _no he tenido contacto con él desde hace unos tres meses._

– ¿Por qué? ¡Oh vamos van a la misma universidad! ¡Saben dónde vive el otro! No me salgas con que no sabes nada de él.

_–Ustedes me sacan de mis casillas_ – resopló – _Sasuke se fue de Japón._

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?

_–No lo sé y bueno parece que se ponen de acuerdo en dejarme como siempre sin saber nada._

–Diablos Naruto, debes saber algo, lo que sea, la más mínima pista – solté desesperada.

_–Bueno lo único que dijo es que alcanzaría su objetivo, después de eso desapareció como por arte de magia._

– ¿Y no has hablado con Itachi?

_–Pues la verdad no, cada que iba a su casa nunca había nadie y a saber dónde queda la constructora._

– ¡Joder! Puedes tomar un maldito directorio.

_– ¿De quién es el interés? Porque te aseguro que mío no._

–Naruto… – comencé a rogar.

_–Está bien, está bien, veré que puedo hacer mañana, ahora déjanos dormir._

–Te has vuelto un amargado.

_–Sólo me buscas por un favor eso no es amistad._

–Lo siento, prometo llamar seguido.

_–Si claro, lo que digas, adiós._

Colgó. _¿Es que este día no podía ir más del asco?_ Si entiendo perfectamente que después de tiempo haya tenido que llamarlo y como dice él, únicamente por un favor… ¿En qué clase de persona me he convertido? Diablos, si al menos hubiera tenido contacto con ellos pero no… ahí va la orgullosita de Haruno a estropearlo todo. Pude haber llamado a Naruto durante todo este tiempo para saber de él pero no, preferí cortar todo. Lo he comprobado, definitivamente soy una maldita cobarde.

Ino me miró esperando mi siguiente jugada, pero vamos, no tenía nada, me sentía atada de pies y manos.

–Bueno el objetivo se ve borroso ¿y luego?

–No lo sé, no sé me ocurre ningún lugar al que pudo haber ido.

–Tú lo sabes sólo que no te das cuenta – me miró y entrecerró los ojos, después puso cara pensativa y me volvió a mirar – ¿qué te dijo tu amigo?

–Bueno, le dijo que iría a cumplir su objetivo.

– ¿Objetivo?

– ¡Yo que sé! – Grité desesperada – antes que lo sabía todo de él y ahora siento que busco a un desconocido.

–Vamos a los dormitorios.

Ino se iba adelantando mientras yo veía hacia el cielo, vi una diminuta estrella que brillaba demasiado. Pedir deseos no funcionaria, pero no mentiré que por mi cabeza cruzó la idea de pedir ayuda para saber de Sasuke. Me sentía tan frustrada. Sasuke desapareció y el único que podía ayudarme hasta ahora sería Itachi, pero ese hombre ¡es como un satélite! Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria e íbamos a casa de Sasuke, Itachi nunca estaba, o era Yuki o estaba en la escuela, o con sus padres o saber a dónde. Bien, lo único bueno de este momento es que los exámenes habían terminado y era fin de semana. Si, en un fin de semana descubriría a donde se metió. Tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para saber de su paradero.

_¿Y qué haría cuando lo tuviera en frente?_ Fácil… en realidad y lo más probable, es morirme de los nervios mientras me come su interrogante mirada oscura. _¿Qué? ¿Me odiaría_? Seguramente, pero al diablo con todo, quiero explotar mis emociones gritándoselas, sacando todo de mí, para que así, cuando recibiera la peor negativa de mi vida, sólo me encerrara un día entero en mi habitación a llorar y al día siguiente estaría como si nada, siguiendo mi vida y dejando en el pasado ese trago amargo.

_¿Y por qué coño pienso en que me rechazara? _Pues es mejor tener la negativa a ilusionarme. ¿No? Creo que ya comienzo a decir pura tontería. Aunque si Sasuke no me rechaza… no sabré que hacer… pero haría lo siguiente: apagar el cerebro y dejar a florecer mis sentimientos. _Si eso suena más cuerdo._

Cuando llegamos a los dormitorios, Ino encendió su laptop y en el buscador comenzó a buscar las páginas amarillas de nuestro país. Encontrarlo fue fácil, claro, era internet, ahora la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo mierdas se llama la constructora de la familia de Sasuke?

–Bien Sakura, antes de seguir, quiero que me digas ¿Cuál crees que sea el objetivo de Sasuke?

–Bueno si estudió lo que creo que estudio… – realmente no sé a qué iba la pregunta y peor no sabía qué hacia Sasuke – ¿enorgullecer a su familia?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Su obligación era estudiar administración de empresas, la familia de Sasuke tiene una constructora, cuando mucho tendrá como seis años.

–Entonces… – dijo a modo para que prosiguiera.

–Su hermano, Itachi, estudio arquitectura para ayudar en el negocio familiar, Sasuke no quería, él quería hacer otra cosa – desvié la mirada al recordar su verdadero sueño – él quería ser músico, le detestaba la idea de estudiar lo que decía su padre, pero con el paso del tiempo se vio resignado.

–Se nota que son tal para cual – rió Ino – su verdadero objetivo, tontita, lo has dicho. Se salió de su casa.

–Pues claro Ino cerda – ironicé – no está en Japón, ¿lo olvidas?

–En serio eres lenta, no entiendo cómo es qué llegaste tan lejos.

–Entonces explícame – reclamé.

–Querida, se salió de casa para seguir su sueño. ¿Tú crees que su padre lo hubiera dejado ir si dices que prácticamente debe hacerse cargo del negocio familiar?

–Ino… en serio, ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un maldito detective?

–No, solo soy excelente observadora frente de marquesina. Ahora, ¿Por qué no mejor buscas el teléfono de su casa? Así como estas no creo que ni sepas como carajos se llama la empresa de su familia – y tenía toda la razón.

Buscar su número fue toda una odisea, había muchos números y varios con el apellido Uchiha, tenía que coincidir con la dirección, que según yo, era donde vivía.

Después de casi una hora de búsqueda, di con el número que supuestamente era de Itachi… _¿se habrá mudado también?_ Claro, era mejor tener privacidad para hacer esas cosas que hacen los novios. Escribí el número en un post–it y lo pegué al reverso de mi móvil.

–Realmente estoy muy emocionada con todo esto – Ino dio grititos de felicidad – ojala todo resulte muy bien frentona.

–Sí, ojala… – di un suspiro –, pero hazme el favor de no babear como si estuvieras viendo tus dramas – solté con burla.

Ino me ayudó mucho, seguramente sin ella me hubiera puesto a llorar al verme acorralada. De vez en cuando no está por demás desahogarse con alguien, no quedarse callado pues nunca sabrás quien te puede ayudar pero sobretodo, a darte un empujón en las decisiones a las que temes tomar. Pero como dicen, si tienes miedo, está bien, vas por buen camino, pues una vez superado ese temor, lo demás viene solo. _Y es cuando tu objetivo debe crecer para superar los miedos._

* * *

**Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios :)**

**ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo **

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capi!**

**búscame en FB como Seirit TP **

**Mata ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar._

Tenía un mes en Francia. Todo muy diferente, si, era una ciudad grande pero no comparada con la capital de Japón en donde mires donde mires los altos edificios no tenían fin. Me maravillé con todo, la música sobre todo. Había sin fin de academias y eso era lo más importante.

Después de la partida de esa molesta, yo también tuve que tomar mis propias decisiones. Una de ellas y la más significativa fue decirle todo a mi padre. Semejante bofetón me gané pero no me retracté de mis palabras. Era obvio que no podría soportar la cara de mi padre, así que tomé cartas en el asunto. No es que me hiciera el indignado ni mucho menos, amo a mi familia, pero no iba a soportar malas caras haciendo lo que más me gusta. Tuve que salirme de casa, era claro, a mamá le dolió y claro, a mi igual, pero la visitaba constantemente. Pedí cambio en la universidad. No se negaron. Me fui a vivir al departamento que Itachi me ofreció, obviamente, para salirme de Japón y buscarla tenía que conseguir dinero. Entre la universidad y mis trabajos me las vi negras, llámenme masoquista, pero nunca me sentí más vivo y motivado en mi vida. A veces trabajaba como mesero en un bar cerca de la universidad, con propina y todo me iba muy bien. Me uní a una banda de rock y seguido teníamos tocadas en un bar muy concurrido de Shijuku. No se me hizo tan difícil juntar el dinero, pero apenas y podía descansar, aunque como dije, me sentía más vivo que nunca. Comencé a estudiar la carrera de música y composición. Algo de lo que ya estaba muy familiarizado y sobre todo, algo que ayudaría a estar más cerca de ella. Mientras estuve en Japón, aparte de trabajar también estudiaba un técnico en instrumentación, sin duda estaba cubriendo la mayoría de temas de música. Con la guitarra iba mejor que nunca y comencé a probar otros instrumentos, como el piano y también el violín.

Cuando podía, me la pasaba practicando, componiendo música y canciones como todo un romántico empedernido. Bueno que más, todas dedicadas a ella.

No había día que no pensara en ella. Y aun trabajando, soñaba despierto con ella, llegando a mi trabajo o gritando como loca en el bar mientras tocaba sólo para ella.

_En resumen, mi cabeza me jugaba chueco._

Maldita sea, la extrañaba y demasiado. A veces cuando iba a casa a visitar a mi madre, pasaba por el estanque y me quedaba perdido observándolo, como si en algún momento su figura apareciera y me sonriera como siempre, además de escuchar su voz y recordarme lo gruñón que era. Intenté llamarla muchas veces pero su móvil nunca daba, decía que el número no existía, ni forma de mandarle un mail aunque sea para molestar porque tampoco existía la dirección. _Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra._ Y de ir a su casa… daba igual, sus padres nunca estaban. Comenzaba a dudar de la existencia de esa chica.

Naruto era el único con el que podía hablar de ella y obviamente era con el único que podía decir que la existencia de Sakura era real. De vez en cuando quedábamos de vernos o le regalaba pases para que fuera con Hinata al bar donde tocaba. He de decir que esa chica es lo mejor que le pudo pasar al idiota de mi amigo. A pesar de su completa idiotez, lo ama como si no hubiera un mañana y sobre todo, como si fuera el único chico del planeta. _Definitivamente algo anda mal con esa chica._

A punto de irme de Japón, y sin noticias de Sakura tanto de mi parte así como de Naruto, le dije que si en dado caso que ella se comunicara le dijera que no sabía nada de mí. Al principio se opuso, era como jugar al juego de nunca acabar, pero por primera vez debía de hacer las cosas bien.

La versión de Naruto, por no decir su objeción en esto era que le dijera por la paz que había ido a buscarla. Si hacia eso tenía dos posibles respuestas y eso antes de haberme ido. Una, era que dijera que estaba loco en hacer eso, que no quería verme y demás. La otra, bueno en realidad no había otra, en mi mente, la negatividad se apoderó. Al menos quería tener el placer de verla de nuevo, de conversar y verla feliz.

–Oye Sasuke – me había dicho Naruto cuando me despidió en el aeropuerto de Narita – por primera vez en tu vida no seas orgullo – dijo sonriente – cuando la veas hazlo que más desees, no empieces a reclamarle.

– Eso va ser complicado.

Y sonriente me marché dejando a mi familia y amigos atrás.

Estando aquí en Francia llegué a un conservatorio, _Le conservatoire de Paris_. Para mi valiosa fortuna con beca completa y dormitorio… sólo estaría aquí por dos años. Dos años en las que me la jugaría de todas a todas. En primera por que el idioma se me daba fatal. Después de hablar y escribir el japonés por toda mi vida, aprenderme un nuevo idioma…_te maldigo Haruno Sakura._ ¿Cómo demonios le había hecho? Entendía algo de inglés, ¿pero francés? Apenas podía entender pequeñeces y hablar algo, ya saben, presentarse _correctamente,_ pedir indicaciones de un lugar, cosas BÁSICAS_._ Durante el año pasado en Japón, lo único que pude hacer era eso, aprender lo básico. No tenía tiempo para estudiar un nuevo idioma y cuando tuve que dar mi ficha de transferencia para acá tuve que rogar a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que ese no fuera un impedimento de irme.

Aun con un mes aquí, había cosas que seguía sin comprender. Mi fama de chico serio y tal vez algo engreído, debido a que era muy bueno con lo que hacía, me ahorraba el hablar y liarme con personas. Afortunadamente aquí no había trabajos en equipo, salvo cuando se daban conciertos, pero aun no tenía el placer de tocar para el público. Los fines de semana me dedicaba a pasear y buscar entre las calles su rostro, me di a la tarea de buscar universidades con referente a gastronomía, hay tantas que creo que pueda dar con ella dentro de diez años.

_Era obvio. No tenía ni la más puta idea de en qué escuela pudiera estar._

Desilusionado, siempre iba a la torre Eiffel y pensar en mis posibilidades. También aprovechaba y descartaba todas escuelas en la que ella no estaría. Como hoy, aun con todo, me quedé con cinco que sólo tenían la especialidad de repostería y daba alojo a los estudiantes. Ya era muy tarde, así que visitaría una por una el día de mañana.

Me dirigí a los dormitorios del conservatorio. A esas horas no se escuchan los instrumentos como era de costumbre. Todos practicaban arduamente para no ser menos en las clases o que decir, botarlos del conservatorio. Los oboes, los pianos, los violines… tantos instrumentos siempre se escuchaban por las tardes y las noches. A mí en cambio me gustaba salir al parque o alguna plaza y tocar la guitarra o el violín. Al principio no me gustaba, daba algo de pena, pues me confundían con un mendigo que daba música a cambio de dinero, pero conforme la gente se iba agrupando alrededor de mí, me daba cuenta de que mi música les agradaba, mi satisfacción era increíble y sobre todo, podía seguir con mi inspiración y tal vez con la esperanza de que algún día ella me escuchara. _Si, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, obtenía algo de dinero mientras buscaba a la rosadita._

Di un suspiro al llegar a mi pequeño hogar. Abrí la puerta y el silencio me envolvió nuevamente. Todo siempre estaba bien arreglado, por pequeño que fuera, debía de ver mi hogar como un palacio inquebrantable e impecable, pues solo estas paredes eran testigo de mí fuerza, pero sobre todo de mi sentir y mis miedos. Me dirigí a un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación y me tumbé. Cansado no estaba, pero la frustración me invadía. Sabía que al llegar aquí no sería cosa fácil dar con ella pero era tanto mi anhelo de verla que el sólo no tenerla me producía dolor de cabeza.

Vi el estuche del violín sobre la mesa de centro y lo tomé. Aquel violín me lo regaló mi madre el día de mi cumpleaños, a expensas de mi padre, pero un regalo que valoro mucho. Comencé a tocar lo que se me venía a la cabeza. La melodía era como un mar de emociones combinadas. Era la única manera de poder relajarme, expulsando todo de mí. La ira, el coraje, la frustración, la fuerza, el cariño, el anhelo, el amor. Estaba tan centrado tocando que no me di cuenta que llamaban a la puerta. Con pereza y algo irritado por la interrupción, fui a ver de quien se trataba. Un chico de piel más clara que la mía, ojos ligeramente rasgados y una estúpida sonrisa estaba parado en frente de mí.

–Uchiha, ¿verdad? – ante mi asombrosa respuesta de un asentimiento de cabeza no dejaba de largo mi confusión… ¿hablaba japonés? – ¿puedo pasar?

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar y después cerré la puerta, hice el ademan de que tomara asiento en el sofá y así lo hizo, sin más me senté frente de él ocupando un taburete.

– ¿Y tú visita es para…? – sin rodeos, además no sé ni quien era.

–Primero me presento, mi nombre es Satoshi Sai, soy uno de los directores de la orquesta del conservatorio – arqueé una ceja en representación a no captar el mensaje aun –. Eres muy callado – se rió – te estoy ofreciendo un puesto vacante.

Desconfiado me atreví a preguntar lo más obvio – ¿yo por qué?

–Eres muy modesto, en realidad no tenía puesto el ojo en nadie, pero caramba, lo que estabas tocando me sorprendió, ¿acaso estás enamorado? No me respondas – soltó cuando fruncí el ceño – el punto es que me agradó lo que escuché, aun siendo de segundo año eres muy hábil.

–Satoshi – cavilé –, creo que te recuerdo, alumno de tercer año, según los rumores, dicen que tienes buen oído, después de todo eres el director principal.

–Es bueno saber que me reconoces – joder, ¿que no borra su estúpida sonrisa con nada? – Entonces ¿qué opinas? Seria de buena ayuda, además esto sería muy bueno para ti, serias reconocido y te ayudaría en un futuro no muy lejano, créeme. Dime, ¿cuáles son tus aspiraciones?

–Pues… – en realidad… no lo sé aun – No quiero ser el mejor, eso está claro, sólo quiero que alguien escuché lo que tengo para ofrecer.

–Eres muy noble y es por eso que eres mejor que los demás. He escuchado algo de los profesores, piano, violín y guitarra… le pones mucho empeño, además de que se asombran por el entusiasmo, vives y sientes la música y de eso me di cuenta solamente con escucharte un poco, ¿compusiste lo que tocabas?

–Sólo me deje llevar por el momento – comencé a sentirme avergonzado.

–Y eso es lo que necesitamos, pasión. ¿Alguien te inspira?

–Bueno…

–Si – cortó mi respuesta – eso es más que obvio.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy raro, primero me pide que me una a la orquesta del conservatorio y ahora estaba a punto de revelarle a mi musa. Bendita sea la persona que se le ocurrió marcarme en ese momento, que pese a ser media noche me alegré por la interrupción.

–Disculpa – dije mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me paraba de lugar buscando algo de privacidad, Satoshi soltó una seña como diciendo "no importa" – _Oui_ – respondí sin ver de quien se trataba.

_– ¿Qué es eso de Oui? No te hagas el chulito conmigo –_ por primera vez, agradezco que llame el escandaloso.

– ¿Qué quieres Naruto? – respondí sin querer irritado.

_–Todavía que te traigo buenas noticias – _soltó un suspiro cansino.

–No vi que eras tú pedazo de animal, además ¿Por qué tan molesto? Cuando llamas siempre sueles ser más fastidioso.

_– ¡Imbécil! – _Gritó _– si estoy así es por una razón, no he dormido – _chilló_ – y es por_ _eso que te llamo, adivina quién se reportó._

–No juegues a las adivinanzas, ¡sólo escúpelo!

_– ¡Jódete! _– respondió enojado.

–Me estas sacando de mis casillas – siseé irritado.

_–Pienso chantajearte con información valiosa de cierta chica… tu dirás._

– ¿Habló Sakura? – Ni siquiera hice el intento de ocultar mi entusiasmo – ¿Llamó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está bien?

_–Ahora si quieres hablar, ¿verdad?_

–Naruto…

_–Ya, ya, si, habló Sakura, ¿puedes creer que me habló a las dos de la mañana? Ya_ _después de eso no pude dormir – hizo puchero, dramático, seguro que Hinata le_ _daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras sonreía._

– ¿Y qué te dijo? – hice aun lado su queja y fui directo al grano… otra vez.

_–Con esa clase de amigos para que quiero enemigos, nadie se preocupa por_ _el pobre de_ _Naruto._

– ¡Pareces una niña! – le regañé.

_–Ya, ya, ¡Hmp! Me habló porque no podía contactarte, era obvio que le pagaste_ _con la misma moneda, siendo que cambiaste tu móvil y tu correo lo desapareciste._

–Ahora me arrepiento, no sabes cuánto me ha costado buscarla.

_–Sí, aja, debiste de haber pensado eso antes, pero no, aquí va de nuevo el orgulloso de Sasuke._

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – ignoré su sarcasmo.

_–Lo que quedamos _– dijo como si le restara importancia – _que ignoro tu paradero, claro casi me mata por teléfono, fui un_ _poco duro con ella, pero se lo merece._

–Así que tú también tienes algo de orgullo – murmuré con sorna

_–Sí, pero no soy como tu imbécil_ – gritó exasperado.

– ¿Qué más te dijo? – Le corté su rollo antes de que me echara su sermón.

_–Bueno me pidió que buscara a Itachi para ver si él sabía algo, le dije que en tu casa_ _nunca hay nadie y que no sabía dónde estaba la constructora._

–Hmp, y seguro se la trago, teniendo en cuenta con quien habló…

–_ ¡Oye!_

_–_Seguramente el teléfono de Itachi ya lo tiene si es que ya lo buscó en internet, no creo que se quedé con las manos atadas, pero suponiendo que vio la hora, marcara mañana temprano.

_– ¿No te da gusto? – Carcajeó – después de un año de desaparecida y mírala, ya_ _anda moviendo cielo, mar y tierra por buscarte. Ustedes par de tortolos, si lo_ _estropean juro que los hago picadillo._

–Eso ya lo veremos, ahora debo de comunicarme con Itachi para que no le diga nada, sólo un favor.

_– ¿Ahora qué? – cuestiono con fastidio._

–Necesito que me investigues en donde está estudiando, aquí hay centenares de escuelas de gastronomía, comienzo a…

_–Demonios ¿qué te cuesta decirle que estas en Francia? – _Me regaño_ – ¡qué más da! Algo más – _dijo cansado.

–No es todo.

_– ¿Ni un gracias?_

–Te debo un hermano.

_–Y me la cobrare bien y bonito. ¡Éxito!_

Colgó. Me sentía estúpidamente feliz, quería buscarme, saber de mí. Enserio que no me lo esperaba. Había querido creer todo lo contrario… ¿será que yo también le gusto? No creo, seguramente el remordimiento al fin le cayó cuando no se despidió correctamente o tal vez pensó que ya era hora de dar señales de vida y saber cómo estaban sus amigos… si, seguramente. Aun con todo eso, espero encontrarla pronto.

Cuando volteé, mi burbuja de felicidad se rompió, había olvidado completamente a Satoshi.

–Lo siento – dije ocultando por completo mi vergüenza por lo que había presenciado – me tomó más de lo debido.

–Descuida, pero no puede evitar escuchar, habías dicho ¿Sakura?

–Sí – lo miré dudoso – ¿la conoces?

–Tal vez, si es la misma… – se llevó una mano a la barbilla – creo que es amiga de mi novia…

– ¿En serio? Entonces sabes donde estudia ¿no? – lo agarré del cuello de la camisa que vestía, estaba desesperado.

–Si bueno… – estaba nervioso, pero no importaba, necesitaba información.

– ¡Dime! Necesito encontrarla, haré lo que quieras, me uniré a la orquesta y tocaré lo que quieras pero dime dónde puedo encontrarla.

–Ok, ok, pero cálmate – se soltó de mi agarre – si es ella, estudia en la _École de Boulangerie et Patisserie_, está aquí en Paris…

–Tienes la dirección – estaba exasperado, ¡al fin algo concreto!

–Bueno no me la sé – estuve a punto de estrangularlo – pero si tomas el metro y te diriges a _Saint Émilion_ llegaras allá – soltó casi gritando.

– ¿Estás seguro? – cuestioné, quería tener lo más parecido a un milagro divino. Ok, soy un exagerado pero maldición, después de un año volvería a verla.

–Sí

–Perfecto – dije más que satisfecho.

– ¿Ibas a verla mañana?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – algo ya no me cuadraba y seguro ahora vendrán las malas noticias.

–Bueno, mañana tenemos ensayo.

–Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¡Solo déjame este día! – estuve a punto de molerlo a golpes, ¿cómo puede ser tan ruin? ¡Él debería de entender!

–Lo siento Uchiha, pero ya has dado tu palabra, aunque – se quedó pensativo por un instante.

– ¿Qué? – Solté gritando de una forma desesperada.

–Este ensayo es para un evento, que se hará dentro de quince días. El evento se realizara en uno de los tantos salones que tiene _Le Cordon Bleu,_ obviamente irán representantes de cada escuela de gastronomía de París y según mi novia, me ha dicho que ella junto con otros más estará ahí presentes.

– ¿Sabes si ella estará ahí?

–Si hablas de tu novia, es lo más probable.

– ¡No es mi novia! – dije avergonzado, enojado e irritado.

–Claro – rodó los ojos – mañana te pasaré las partituras para que comiences a practicar, pero siendo tu seguro será pan comido. Por cierto, tengo planes preparados para ti. Nos vemos.

Y se largó dejándome con la palabra en la boca, con mi furia incrementada y con ganas extremas de golpear algo… ¿a quince días? Quince días de no poder estar con ella… joder ¿qué demonios pasó aquí? Primero que vi que el maldito cielo gris volvía a su reluciente azul y ahora… ahora vuelve al gris y con una maldita presión de aprenderme una melodía que no sabía ni cual era.

Antes de seguir irritando el resto de mi noche, tomé de nuevo mi móvil y marqué a mi hermano, seguramente era muy temprano allá pero siendo él estaría más que despierto.

–Hermanito, ¡qué bueno que llamas! ¡Estoy con mamá!

–No me la pases aun, necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿Enserio? ¡Woh! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – ¿se nota que le pido favores?

–Sakura te va hablar

– ¿Sakura chan? ¿Ya la encontraste?

–No lo sueltes así, mamá no sabe nada – alegué avergonzado.

–Mamá lo sabe todo y no sabes que feliz esta por eso, bueno, ¿qué pasa con ella?

–Te llamara para saber supuestamente de mí, pero por favor no le digas donde estoy.

–Pero ¿eso no te dificultara las cosas?

–Creo saber donde estudia y casualmente daré un debut en un evento que muy probablemente ella estará. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a confirmar la escuela, le he pedido a Naruto que lo haga pero…

–Es muy cabezota tu amigo – completo mi frase.

–Eso y no durmió…

–Ya, se la pasara dormido, ok hermanito, te mandaré un mail con el nombre de la escuela de Sakura, le haré platica y veré qué más puedo hacer por ti.

– ¡Eres el mejor!

–Ya lo sabía, por cierto allá son las dos de la mañana… ¿no piensas dormir?

–Debo, mañana comienza mi ensayo –suspiré cansado.

–Bueno entonces no se hable más, a la cama.

–Pero mamá…

–Ella lo entenderá, cuídate hermano.

Tras despedirnos y agradecer a mi hermano mil y un veces era momento de dormir. A la noche de Francia todo parecía increíble, tal vez las estrellas no se admiraban de la misma forma que lo hacía en mi país, pero las luces de la ciudad y ver a lo lejos la iluminada torre Eiffel me daba ánimo para continuar.

Era momento de arriesgarse. Antes que todo lo demás quería estar en paz conmigo mismo. Ya no quería sentir esa presión en mi cabeza, no quería pasar más noches en vela pensando solo en un pasado que pude mejorar. Iba hacerlo, le diría todo desde el comienzo. Por vez primera me tragaría el maldito orgullo y aunque me pudiera dar la peor de las respuestas al menos me sentiría aliviado de decir todo lo que por mucho tiempo callé. _¡Que fregados importaba!_ Quería agradecerle de haberme llevado tan lejos, porque si no me hubiera enamorado de ella, creo que hubiera tenido la vida de un mediocre cegado por el confort de todos.

_Haruno Sakura, hoy quiero demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, pero más demostrarte eso, quiero agradecerte por haberme destapado los ojos y hacerme ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer._

* * *

**También ustedes tienen una persona que los motive en algo?**

**Nos veremos en el sig capi!**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Mata ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba observando el cielo azul. Miraba las nubes como si me fueran a llevar. Era tan tranquilo y relajante, como volver al pasado, donde nada importaba.

Había terminado una llamada con mis padres, me dieron la noticia de que para el evento de _Le Cordon Bleu_ asistirían. Eso me puso muy feliz, después de un año los vería, quería que vieran lo hábil que era. Lo admito, cuando colgué, di un suspiro, pero era porque no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke. _¿Qué haría en este momento? _Más bien_, ¿En dónde se había metido?_ Entonces recordé el post–it. _¡El teléfono de Itachi!_

Volteé mi móvil y aquel pedacito de papel aún seguía pegado. Si quería respuestas, él me las daría. Me armé de valor y marqué el número. Uno, dos, tres timbrazos…

_– ¿Diga?_

– ¿Itachi?

_–Él habla – se escuchaba como si estuviera liado con un montón de papeles._

–Soy yo, Sakura.

_– ¿Sakura? – _No podía con su asombro_ – ¡Sakura chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto sin_ _saber de ti! ¿Dónde estás? La última vez que te vi fue afuera de mi casa, el día_ _que fue su ceremonia de graduación._

–Sí, bueno…

_–Por cierto, ¿este número de donde es? No estás en Tokyo ¿cierto?_

– ¿No te dijo nada tu hermano?

_– ¿Sasuke? ¡Qué va! – Dijo soltando una risa – es más reacio que una piedra, pero_ _¿dónde estás?_

–En Francia.

_– ¡Oh France!_

–No pensé que supieras francés –reconocí el acento.

_–Oh, espera Sakura chan, debo colgar…_

–No espera…. – dije alarmada.

_–Tranquila, dame unos minutos, enseguida te marco._

–Pero… – colgó.

Di un grito lleno de frustración, tiré de mi cabello y estuve a punto de aventar el móvil por la ventana, pero afortunadamente me detuvo la melodía del mismo.

–¿Si?

_– ¡Ah! – Hizo puchero – creí que me contestarías en francés._

– ¡Itachi! – regañé

_– ¡Es broma! Tenía un enredo con unos planos. Bueno pero cuéntame, como es_ _eso que te fuiste a Francia, ¿Cómo es la vida por allá?_

–Obtuve una beca completa en la _École de Boulangerie et Patisserie_, me fui de mi casa sin que mis padres supieran, claro se enteraron antes de que me subiera al avión pero… ¿Por qué demonios te estoy contando todo esto? – Itachi sabe cómo sacarte la sopa – necesito saber de Sasuke… hablé a su móvil pero no me responde y Naruto no sabe de él.

_–Bueno Sasuke no está, de hecho nadie sabe dónde está._

– ¡No te creo! – Grité sumamente alterada – Te preocupas mucho por tu hermano, ¡nunca le pierdes la vista!

_– ¿Soy así tan protector? Bueno no importa, pero es la verdad, después de que_ _salieron de la preparatoria estuvo actuando raro, como a los dos meses se salió_ _de casa, nos visitaba constantemente pero después ¡pff! Se lo tragó la tierra._

–Sigo sin creerte…

_–Ok, no te estoy diciendo la verdad, es cierto que se salió de casa pero no te_ _miento que ahora no sabemos dónde está, de la nada dijo que se iría a otro lado,_ _ocasionalmente nos llama, pero ya sabes cómo es, cuando le preguntamos donde_ _esta nos da evasivas y parece que marca de un número privado._

–Ese idiota – murmuré

_– ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? – _Cuestionó tan sacado de la pena_ – eran buenos_ _amigos, aunque como te dije, Sasuke no me dijo nada de ti._

–Tal vez este molesto… después de todo no le dije adiós.

_– ¿Cómo? O sea que te fuiste sin decirle nada._

–Por una carta pero eso fue… olvídalo –suspiré – ¿no sabes que está haciendo? ¿Se comunica seguido con ustedes?

_–Sakura, en serio que no sé nada de él, pero cuando se comunique le digo que le_ _llamaste._

–Me mandará por un tubo seguramente… – estaba resignada – en serio me urge hablar con él, me harías un gran favor si lo puedes amenazar.

_–Se me da muy bien eso, así que cuenta con ello, le daré tu número._

–Gracias Itachi.

_–Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar allá?_

–Bueno, aun no sé, supongo que hasta que termine mis estudios, es bonito aquí pero ya extraño Japón.

_–Me imagino… tengo que irme Sakura, unos clientes han llegado._

– ¿Trabajando en domingo?

_–Necesito vacaciones por eso trabajo en domingo._

–Sí claro, me dio gusto saludarte, me saludas a tus padres.

_–De tu parte rosita y descuida yo me encargo de mi hermano, adiós._

_Decidido, creo que me pintaría el cabello para dejar de ser la burla._

En cuanto a escondidas él me ganaba… ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser tan orgulloso? Oh espera, sólo me paga con la misma moneda. Pensemos en las posibilidades… _¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si él me hubiera hecho esto?_

Me tumbé en mi cama. Era claro, me hubiera hecho la ofendida, después de tantos años de amistad y claro que me molestaría. No decir ni un adiós, nos veremos pronto o al menos llamar para decir como estaban las cosas. Cavé mi propia tumba. Tocaron a la puerta y era tanta mi frustración que me limité a decir _est ouvert_.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó? – Se acercó Ino y me dio unas leves cachetadas – ¿estas muerta? ¡Oh por Dios!

–Cállate – dije quitando sus manos de mi cara – haces mucho ruido.

– ¡Sigues vivía! – Me abrazó – pensé que estabas fuera de combate.

–Casi, pero sigo viva… – me senté en la cama y vi que ella observaba mi habitación – ¿qué pasó? Pensé que hoy saldrías.

–Bueno… – resopló e hizo puchero – parece ser que Sai está ocupado… que por cierto debemos de tener en orden la lista de insumos y de material que necesitaremos.

–Eres lenta cerda – me tiré de nuevo a la cama – esa lista la mandé desde el viernes, ¿crees que el chef Milou te iba a esperar? De por si nos tiene en su lista de personas no gratas.

–A ti te tendrá en su lista, siempre lo estás desafiando.

–Pero no tengo la culpa de que lo que nos enseña es cosa del pasado, se complica mucho la vida, se supone debe estar al día y usa las técnicas de los cavernícolas.

– ¿Por qué estás tan frustrada? ¡Ah! Cierto, ¿diste con él?

–Por eso estoy así… se lo tragó la tierra.

– ¿Cómo?

–Lo que oyes, al parecer nadie sabe de él… su hermano me está ayudando… Sasuke idiota.

–Tú le diste motivos… Ahora ves cómo se sintió él en su momento.

Refunfuñé, _¿Qué más me quedaba? ¿Esperar? S_i dejé pasar un año por estúpida por qué no puedo dejar pasar unos días más… lo bueno es que estaría más que ocupada. El evento de _Le Cordon Bleu_ absorbía ahora mí tiempo. La semana pasada, a pesar de tener exámenes y andar como locos, había estado encerrada con varios compañeros, los chefs e Ino para ver que presentaríamos. Al fin nos dividimos en brigadas, por fortuna, me tocó trabajar con Ino, teníamos que preparar cinco diferentes postres pero en total serian quinientos. Si en efecto iba ser un festín enorme, puesto que no seriamos los únicos y mucho menos las únicas escuelas participando. Iba ser un magno evento, prácticamente estaba abierto al público, claro, siempre y cuando las personas entraran perfectamente vestidas, por no decir etiqueta.

Esos quince días fueron eternos… procuré tener contacto con Naruto, claro a una hora prudente, pues aun no dejaba de reprocharme por haberlo levantado en esa ocasión. Naruto estudiaba leyes, mientras que Hinata estudiaba medicina. A veces tenía oportunidad de hablar con ella. Era una chica muy linda e inteligente, también podría decirse que tímida. Perfecta para mí amigo. Siempre me daba ánimos para buscar a Sasuke. Le había tenido cariño a Hinata aun sin saber cómo era físicamente.

–Por cierto Hinata, me habías dicho que estabas buscando lugar en donde hacer prácticas ¿verdad?

Era una de las tantas mañanas tranquilas que tuve, le había marcado a Naruto como prometí, ya después de que me dijera que Sasuke estaba en algún país de América, claro confirmado después por Itachi. Naruto estaba estudiando, así que hablé con Hinata.

_–Si – me dijo después de pensarlo – aún no he tenido oportunidad de revisar el_ _directorio, pero para la próxima semana tengo que tener decidido a cual._

–Eso déjamelo a mí – dije muy segura.

_– ¿Cómo?_

–Veo que Naruto no te dice todo – reí – mi padre es neurocirujano y mi madre es directora general del hospital de Tokyo, mañana los veré y hablaré con ellos.

_– ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!_

–La que debe agradecer soy yo, aun con todo mi asunto ustedes siempre me apoyan, al menos déjame ayudarte con esto.

_–Gracias Sakura – repitió – con esto me sacaras de un apuro, claro si es que me_ _acepta._

–Debo advertirte – tenía que prepararla psicológicamente ante el ogro que conocería – mi madre es un tanto estricta, le gusta la perfección, claro es muy amable cuando se le propone, no quiero espantarte ni nada pero mi mamá es medio rara – reí con miedo – aún no sé cómo me vaya con ella mañana.

_–Descuida Sakura – me calmó – no lo estropearé, le estoy poniendo el entusiasmo_ _a esto, además si superé a mi padre, supongo que tu mamá será como tratar con_ _él._

– ¿Tu papá? – ahora la desconcertada fui yo.

_–Sí, cuando conocí a Naruto – hablaba bajito, tal vez para que no la escuchara Naruto y se avergonzara_ _– indudablemente me perdí en él, siempre le ponía empeño a todo, se esforzaba, cuando me enteré de lo de su madre quise reafirmar mi apoyo, Naruto quería siempre hacer todo solo pero si yo podía ayudarle aunque fuera un poco y pudiera ver su sonrisa me daba más que satisfecha. El último año y medio de la preparatoria me dijo que se regresaría a Tokyo, eso me descolocó y tuve que arriesgarme, le dije todo lo que sentía por él._

–Entonces… ¿tienen poco de ser novios? – aunque aún no entendía el tema de su padre…

_–Si… después de lo que le dije lo evitaba un poco… me ponía nerviosa y tenía_ _miedo de su respuesta… así estuve durante un tiempo._

–Pobre de ti Hina chan… – casi me pongo a llorar – ¿y qué hizo Naruto?

_–Pues… un mes antes de presentar el examen de admisión me pidió que lo_ _ayudara._

– ¡Ese tonto! ¡Que cabezota!

_–Después todo se dio – _se estaba riendo de su historia_ –, me propuso irme con él… así que ambos aplicamos el examen para Tokyo, cuando mi padre se enteró pegó el grito al cielo, tenía miedo y más de revelarme. No aceptaba que me fuera con un hombre, mi padre tiene ideas muy conservadoras… Naruto habló con él y casi lo corre a patadas pero no se dio por vencido._

– ¡Que hermoso! ¡Hina chan, quisiera darte un abrazo! – Mi amigo era muy lindo – ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si se negaba?

_–Bueno… – _rió tímidamente_ – Naruto le dijo a mi padre que me cuidaría, que no me faltaría nada y que daría todo por mí, dio su palabra, ese día fue la primera vez que lo vi suplicar… aun con todo eso mi padre nunca aceptó… así que tomé la decisión de irme… aunque me quite mi herencia no me arrepiento, es la primera vez que me siento viva, no mentiré que extraño a mi padre, a mi hermana, pero quería hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, vivir con Naruto ha sido lo mejor, si me hubiera quedado sinceramente no sé qué hubiera hecho._

–Te admiro… Hina chan, eres la mejor… Naruto, yo creo que después de regresar a su casa se habrá puesto nostálgico… me da gusto que estés con él y lo apoyes, sé que mi amigo es un flojo, a veces un poco tonto y que decir luego de su poco tacto – Hinata está riendo, obviamente afirmando lo que dije – pero no deja de tener un buen corazón… espero tener la misma suerte que tu, al menos me daría por bien servida ver a Sasuke feliz.

_–No esperes Sakura… si algo he aprendido es a no esperar, siempre lucha por lo que quieres y por la persona que quieres, no busques la suerte, siempre busca el éxito._

–Tienes razón… sin duda cuando regrese a Japón te daré miles de abrazos Hina chan – dije animadamente mientras ella agradeció tímidamente –, tú también siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo, eso no lo dudes, ahora estoy lejos pero tienes toda mi amistad, así que si el tonto de Naruto te hace llorar o te trata mal yo personalmente le daré una paliza y él bien sabe que tal vez no viva para contarlo.

_–Lo sé – me acompañó a mi risa – Naruto me ha llegado a contar una que otra_ _anécdota, anhelo conocerlos… por cierto ¿Qué harás con respecto a Sasuke?_

–Lo he pensado muchas veces… ahora me es imposible ir y buscarlo… nadie tiene su número y el muy cabezota no se lo da a nadie… estoy desesperada pero me basta con saber que está bien… suena a palabras de resignada, después de todo yo lo alenté a que hiciera esto, pero ya he visto todas mis posibilidades y no me queda de otra hasta que se ponga en contacto conmigo.

_– ¿Él sabe ya tu numero?_

–Itachi se lo ha dado, pero siendo que es muy orgulloso, seguramente hablara cuando los cerdos vuelen… – resoplé, vi la hora, ya era momento de colgar –. Debo irme Hinata, tengo que preparar todas las decoraciones para mañana.

_–Nosotros ya casi partimos a la universidad – _se escuchaban gritos locos por parte de Naruto… algo así como que no encontraba un caso _– Naruto está sobre la mesa _– le dijo mientras reía_ –. Deseo de todo corazón que todo salga muy bien, cuídate Sakura._

–Igualmente y dile a Naruto que no pierda la cabeza.

_–Descuida, nos hablamos luego, adiós._

–Adiós.

_Estado = limbo. Modo físico = zombi_. Y con mayor razón, primero no había dormido bien con todo esto del evento, segundo me la pase buscando hotel para mis padres, iría por ellos al aeropuerto, los dejaría en su hotel después me iría volada a la escuela para preparar todo. Mañana sería el gran día. Sumado a eso la desesperación que tenía por saber de Sasuke, por esa razón en el día estaba totalmente absorta y enfocada al evento y como consecuencia los deseos y anhelos de verlo hacían mella por las noches.

Me puse el uniforme y enseguida me dirigí a la cocina que Ino y yo teníamos asignada. Al llegar al interior, la vi trabajando, temperado chocolate oscuro para las decoraciones que haría. Ino era una experta en chocolate, yo también era buena pero Ino sin duda era la reina.

– ¡Has llegado! Perfecto – me dijo mientras media la temperatura del chocolate llevando la pala que tenía a su barbilla –. Al parecer vamos perfectas en tiempo – siguió enfriando el chocolate en la barra de mármol – el chef regañitos acaba de venir y no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

–Seguro, le hemos demostrado por diezmillonésima vez que somos mejor que Laurent y Michel, pero que va, Milou odia a los nipones.

–Tienes razón – comenzó a reír mientras vertía el chocolate en un tazón – ¿Qué harás de decoración?

–Como tengo que realzar lo que has hecho, unas perlas, unos cuantos hilos, espirales y unas flores.

– ¿Los espirales los harás oscuros?

–No, si los hago así se perderá con lo oscuro del chocolate, por cierto aún no se han hecho los fondant, ¿verdad?

–No, eso lo dejamos para último.

–Entonces los hago yo, lo bueno es que son diminutos.

Así estuvimos varias horas, como a eso de las ocho de la noche habíamos terminado decoraciones y el fondant. Habíamos hecho helado de azafrán, algo simple pero lo acompañaríamos como una salsa de fresa y kiwi junto con una de las tantas decoraciones de chocolate. Teníamos en copas un mousse de café con un pan de vainilla en el centro, iría montado con perlas y una flor al centro con otra decoración de chocolate. Hicimos tartas pequeñas de manzana, arriba tendría una espuma de lima, en el plano iría una decoración con salsa de chocolate y tendría una decoración de caramelo con la espuma. También, mini pasteles de diferentes sabores, como chocolate, vainilla, entre otros, estos los cubrimos con fondant blanco y los decoramos igual con fondant dándole un aspecto regalo elegante con la diferencia de que el moño era una linda rosa color rojo. Por último hicimos una especie de mil hojas pero de chocolate con crema pastelera, por lo general eso es con pasta hojaldre pero la verdad no teníamos ganas de hacerla, además se nos hizo maravilloso presentarlo así, imitando a las hojas con chocolate.

Pusimos todo en carritos para fácil transportación, lo metimos a la cámara de refrigeración y nos fuimos a dormir. Si estas semanas estarían pesadas mañana sería peor. Tendría que levantarme temprano, pues iría por mis padres al aeropuerto a las diez la mañana, así que después de la ducha y ponerme mi pijama, caí rendida en la almohada. Pero eso sí, soñando con unos ojos oscuros muy conocidos.

Afortunadamente cuando me dirigí al aeropuerto no había mucho tráfico, si no me hubiera tardado horas para los treinta kilómetros que son. Cuando llegué, ellos ya me esperaban en unas bancas casi a la entrada del aeropuerto, en cuanto me vio mi madre hecho a correr, tenía miedo, así que solo cerré los ojos y me cubrí con los brazos.

–Dios, estas bien, pensé que estarías mal, un poco flaca, a lo mejor pasada de peso, pero estas perfecta – me dijo mientras me zarandeaba de un lado a otro y me daba abrazos y besos como si me fuera a ir corriendo de ahí.

–Has crecido un poquito, te vez muy hermosa mi niña – papá era cariñoso pero no exagerado como mamá.

–Ustedes también se ven muy bien – los abracé a los dos y ellos correspondieron, no negaré que me salieron lagrimones – será mejor que vayamos a su hotel, aún tengo que regresar a la escuela.

Abordamos un taxi y le di instrucciones, papá y mamá se sorprendieron un poco. Mientras íbamos para el hotel, les comenté algunos lugares turísticos de interés. Iban a quedarse quince días y eso me alarmó un poco, después de todo había prometido Hinata que la ayudaría, pero mamá dijo que llamaría a Shizune, su asistente, para que la recibiera, ella se comunicaría con Hinata.

Llegamos a su hotel y los ayudé a registrarse, de nueva cuenta mis papás se habían quedado sorprendidos. Subimos a su habitación y después de que el bellboy dejara las maletas, le diéramos propina y mis padres me bombardearan con miles de preguntas, tuve que dejarlos, antes, indicándoles que el evento seria en un hotel que quedaba a una cuadra. No tendrían problema puesto que abría mucha gente formada desde horas antes. Sin más, me fui corriendo a la escuela. Tuve que tomar un autobús que por suerte me dejaba a escasos pasos de la escuela, de ahí, corriendo hasta mi dormitorio para bañarme y alistarme con el uniforme.

Los chefs nos esperaban en un pequeño salón para darnos instrucciones a los participantes. Estaban muy contentos con el trabajo que hasta ahora habíamos hecho, pero como dije, eso lo demostraríamos en unas horas. Dimos últimos detalles, las salsas que ocuparíamos las vertimos en envases con duyas delgadas. Hicimos una prueba con la espuma de limón y salía perfecta. Comprobamos que las decoraciones de chocolate y caramelo estuvieran listas. Una vez checado nos dirigimos con todo al estacionamiento, donde unas camionetas ya nos esperaban. Estaban perfectamente condicionadas para transportar los carritos y eso era indispensable. Los estudiantes, junto con los chefs iríamos en otra camioneta aparte. La mayoría lucíamos nerviosos pues éramos primerizos en ir este tipo de eventos. Al llegar al hotel, nos dispusimos a bajar nuestros carritos y dirigirnos a lugar asignado. El salón era enorme, fácilmente podría albergar a dos mil personas aquí… si no es que más. A las orillas del salón había mesas redondas, cada mesa tenía dos estudiantes. Y en las mesas estaban las muestras disponibles. Las decoraríamos al momento, para que vieran el trabajo final. El público era libre de hacer cualquier pregunta con referente al postre.

La decoración del salón era elegante, con aquellos altos candelabros, el piso perfectamente pulido para que resaltara la alfombra roja con bordes dorados. Me sentía con en una de esas cenas elegante del siglo XV. Al fondo, en el escenario, había instrumentos. Tal parece que para amenizar este evento habría música clásica.

–Sai vendrá a dirigir la sinfónica del conservatorio – dijo Ino mientras montábamos unos platos para que no se viera vacía la mesa.

–Bueno al menos no habrá murmullos – dije – con esto espero que la gente sepa comportarse.

–Donde hay comida gratis no esperes que la gente se comporte – carcajeo con plato en mano.

Nosotras estábamos ubicadas en medio del salón de lado derecho. A las siete de la tarde comenzaron las personas a entrar. Todas aquellas con vestidos y trajes elegantes. Desde jóvenes a adultos mayores, desde personas que querían degustar a aquellos críticos de renombre en París. Si, era la cuna del lobo.

La música se comenzó a escuchar y no era por nada pero todo era completamente armonioso. Me daba satisfacción saber que las personas tenían una sonrisa cuando se acercaban a nosotras y probaban nuestros postres. Hubo miles de preguntas, referente a sabores, texturas y decorados, modos de preparación y dificultad. Mis padres se acercaron después de varias horas y por enésima vez, estaban sorprendidos. Mi mamá estaba orgullosa de mí. Como no podíamos retenernos mucho hablando, pues había gente esperando y mil preguntas haciéndole a la pobre de Ino, tuvimos que dejar la plática para después.

–Parece que el espectáculo de ellos está por comenzar – dijo Ino viendo el escenario.

– ¿De qué hablas? Si llevan tocando más de dos horas.

–Sai me dijo que iba ser el debut de un alumno de segundo año, según dicen es muy bueno aunque también me dijo que es medio rebelde – rio levemente – no sé por qué pero me recuerda a ti.

–Muy graciosa cerda, mejor ponte a trabajar. – dije, mientras con un scoop sacaba una bola de helado

–Y se me olvidaba, también mandona – y comenzó a carcajearse levemente –. Mira – me jaló del brazo para voltear al ver – esa es la estrella de la noche.

Miré hacia el escenario. Aquella persona alta de cabello negro llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, en su mano cargaba un violín, al ponerse al frente dio una reverencia. No veía muy bien al sujeto, pero cometí el grave error de voltear a una pantalla que estaba un poco más atrás de nosotras que transmitía el evento del escenario. Solté el scoop y mi boca tembló al pronunciar su nombre.

_Sasuke estaba aquí._


End file.
